


A Poisoned Touch

by genrerebel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angel Steve Rogers, F/M, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), M/M, Protective Thor (Marvel), Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genrerebel/pseuds/genrerebel
Summary: When Steve came out of Stark's tube, he was changed more than anyone had expected. He was a super soldier, yes. But he was more than that.He was an angel.And not the sweet harp carrying kind.No. He was monstrous.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 29
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Is What's Within [!Moodboard]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818308) by [DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange). 



He sat at the edge of the building watching the world ebb and flow below him. It’s become his normal now, sitting away from everyone. Never close enough to touch. Never close enough to feel anything except distance. It chokes him, the distance. Makes his throat swell with anger and sadness. But he is used to it, which may be the saddest piece of it all. His existence has been marred by the lack of touch for years now. He doesn’t often look back anymore, there is no point to it he’s learned, but sometimes, when he’s feeling the lack of touch the most, he wonders if he would have stepped into that capsule had he known how he would come out of it. He’d gone into it small and sickly, a good man who could do more if he had more, and he came out of it big and strong and monstrous. 

They call him an angel, but he’s not. He’s a monster, no matter what they want to call him. No matter how hard he tries to use this new powerful body for good, he is still monstrous. It had been slightly easier to deal with when he was in the middle of a war. When he had a fight that was worth the change he’d undergone. It hadn’t hurt so much then, when he couldn’t touch because he was doing good every day. Fighting a fight worth his own pain. But now, now he had down time. Now he had days, weeks where there was no fight. No bad guy hell bent on world domination. Now he had time to miss touch. 

And he did miss it. A lot. More than he wanted anyone to know. 

He spent a lot of time removed from the people around him. His teammates, the people he calls his friends, he sees the pity in their eyes when they all dogpile onto a sofa after a mission and he is always there, just out of reach. He’d taken to wrapping his wings around him like a blanket, just another layer in between him and the rest of humanity. A way to keep himself separate, only this time it’s his choice. That is cold comfort, of course, but he holds onto what he can to keep himself sane. 

It’s part of why he finds hismelf sitting here on the top of the Chrysler building alone so often. Watching the others interact, it gets to be too much. For a group of seriously fucked up people, they were all very tactile. Dogpiles, hugs, backslaps, noogies, ruffling each other’s hair, it was all a daily occurrence and it left him out on the fringes. It didn’t matter that he was the captain. It didn’t matter that out of all of them, he needed touch the most, he couldn’t have it. 

He was touch starved. Probably more severely than even he knew. When he’d been found was the last time he’d been touched in any form that wasn't a fight. It had only taken Fury the loss of two agents before he realised Steve’s condition. Condition was the word Fury had used. Steve, well, he knew what it really was. A curse. 

In the months that he’d been alive in this century he’s proven to his team that everything that they thought they knew about him was wrong. Laughably wrong. He didn’t know if it had been Peggy or Howard, but someone had scrubbed his files. So when Fury defrosted him, the wings had been nearly as much a shock as the power to kill had been. Fury wanted to study him, and probably would have had Stark Junior not shown up right away. Months later Steve still felt a deep gratitude towards Tony. The man might be loud and often obnoxious, but he was loyal and a good friend, He’d been Steve’s voice while he was still reeling from being awake. He’d stood up to Fury and the government. No tests had been done, his back pay had been released to him, and a new outfit had been designed. 

Tony had been adamant that the world needed Captain America but Steve wasn’t sure they could handle the truth of him, so he’d held out. It wasn't until the Chitauri came through a portal led by a face that Steve swore he’d killed, that he pulled on the red, white and blue. Together with Thor and his brother Loki, he and the team defeated the Red Skull for sure this time. The chitauri were defeated and the city began to rebuild. That had been six months ago. 

For six months he’s talked about his abilities with Bruce and Tony, both of them trying to make the science work for them. A way to undo what had been done, but Steve knew there was a missing piece. Something Erskine had kept close and that died with him. It was the only thing he could think of for why Bruce became the Hulk instead of like him. When they were alone together, just the two of them, a pot of tea and the soft rain of a fall night, they could admit to each other that the change had left them both monsters. The others didn’t understand, likely never would, but Bruce got it. Just like he got what Bruce was going through. 

There was a difference between them though, because Bruce was still looking, still trying to undo it. Steve had accepted his fate. There was no way to undo what had been done. Not if the ice hadn’t done it. No, he was stuck like this. Powerful white wings anchored into his back and a poisoned touch. 

He was pulled out of his musings by the sound of thunder. The sky was clear though and that could only mean one thing. One person. Sure enough a few seconds later Thor landed gracefully next to him, maintaining the ever present foot of space that was the least he allowed.

“Steven.” 

“Just Steve, Thor. I know I’ve told you that.”

“Ah yes, but you won’t allow me to call you by your rank, which is proper, so you’ll have to allow me to at least use your given name. I know I told you that.” Steve had to shake his head. He might not be getting the touch he needed, but he had made friends in this time. He had. He sometimes just needed a reminder of that. 

“Okay, I’ll let it go. What brings you to my perch?”

“Have you changed your name? Should I add you to the ‘bird bros’ that Stark calls Clint and Samuel?”

“I mean, between the three of us. I am the one with actual wings. I am not sure why I'm not automatically thrown into that anyway.” 

“I believe it is because you are our captain. You do not belong lumped in with any of us. You are your own group alone. I have been in that position before.” He looks out to the city below, obviously thinking of something from his own past. Steve doesn’t want to rush him, he understands needing time to parse out your thoughts. “It can be harmful to your mind, to be exalted. I will work on that. It is only that I admire your strength.” 

“Thor, you’re leagues stronger than me. If anyone’s strength should be admired here...”

“Nay. Your mental strength. To have to hold yourself apart always? That kind of burden would fell a lesser man. You are now, and always will be, stronger than I.” He shook his head, the long blonde hair fallong softly around his shoulders and he grinned big at Steve. “Come. I did not find you to stew in our melancholy. My brother has returned for a visit and requested your presence. I believe he has something to speak to you about.” 

He could admit he was curious as to what Loki would need to speak to him about. The man was not the friendly sort, he most often resorted to making fun of Stark whenever he dropped by to visit. Steve wouldn't say they were friends, just sometimes teammates. But the grin on Thor’s face was enough to get him to stand, the muscles in his legs crying out from where he had been sitting cross legged for so long. 

“Okay. I’m coming,” He rolled his shoulders, letting his wings unfold and shaking off his sedentariness. He watched Thor’s face again, looking for pity or anything other emotion but all he found was awe. And not the weird kind he got from fans or the people who often wanted to study him. 

“Race you!” Thor shouted as Mjolnir pulled him into the sky. Steve smiled then, a real one. He might be unhappy a good ninety percent of the time, but racing with Thor through the skies was always a fun time. 

Steve flew past him, his wings working efficiently to pass the magic hammer. “See you at the tower slowpoke!” The last thing he heard was Thor Letting out a boisterous laugh.


	2. A talk with Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns who, or what, he is.

When he landed on the tower’s helipad, he took a moment to shake out his wings before folding them tight against his back. Seconds later, Thor landed next to him, never quite as light on his feet as Steve was. 

“You win again my friend.” Thor reached out before stopping short a few inches from his shoulder. Pulling his hand back, he rubbed it along his beard. “I often forget that it is not done.” He shrugs a shoulder and Steve can't help the small smile that spreads across his face. He’d rather they forget than the alternative which is to be constantly aware of it. 

“It’s alright Thor. It is. Now, let’s see what your brother needs to speak to me about.” The doors slid open, Jarvis welcoming them inside. Steve spotted Loki right away, the mischief god was sitting on the couch, watching something on tv that he clearly found stupid, based on the sneer on his face. 

“Brother, I have found the good captain for you.” Thor called out. Loki, clearly glad to get away from whatever Clint was watching, jumped over the back of the couch smoothly and walked toward them. Steve always had to fight his flight response around Loki, there was something about him that prickled cross Steve’s instincts. 

“Captain Rogers, how are you this day?” 

“Okay, just a normal day I guess. Thor said you had something to speak to me about?” 

“Yes, I do. You have been on my mind much since our battle together. When I returned home I did a bit of digging to see if I was correct in my thoughts, and it turns out I was.” He waved a hand at the table by the windows, “come sit. I think this shall be a interesting conversation. Personal as well, if you'd rather my brother leave us.” 

Steve looked to Thor who didn’t seem to have any reservations about whatever Loki was saying, so he shook his head. “Nah, he can stay. Let me grab a drink--” 

With a wave of Loki’s hand the table was laid out with cups and a bottle of shimmery green liquid. “Do not bother. I made sure to procure a bottle of the finest Elvish wine for us.” 

Steve sat and allowed Thor to pour them all a cup. He sniffed at the liquid before trying a sip. The wine was sweet with a bit of burn. The quiet was interrupted by Clint leaving, muttering something about his dog. 

“Just a bit of a push for us to be alone.” Loki admitted, and then he waved his hand again, a few words tumbling under his breath. “And now there will be no recording of this.” 

Steve couldn’t help but be curious of what he had to say that was to be so confidential, and of course he wanted to know how he knew. But he could wait, he could. 

“First, before I start, can I ask a personal question? Do you have a small circular silver tattoo anywhere on your body?” 

“How? How did you know that?” He’d never told anyone, not even Peggy knew of it. Only Erskine had seen it, and he took that secret to his grave. He was always careful changing around the others, it was just another thing he didn’t have an answer for.

“I believe I know what you are.” 

“It’s not exactly small. It sits right in between my wings.” He stood and flipped the two buttons that kept his shirt together, Tony had been beyond himself when he'd been trying to make shirts easier for Steve to wear. He pulled off the shirt and spun to show the other’s the silver mark that he’d had when he came out of Howard's machine. 

There was a drawn breath behind him and when he turned back around, Thor looked shocked as hell. “Brother? Are you sure?” 

“I am.” Loki didn’t look shocked, he almost had a smug air about him. But that was fairly typical. “Captain, may I touch you? I know that you fear it, but I can assure that I have a built in defense mechanism.” 

Loki held his hands up and Steve stared as they turned blue, the color reaching up past his wrists. Thor watches his brother with fierce pride, so Steve knew that whatever Loki was doing, it must have taken a lot for him to show Steve. He nodded once, sharply and then there were ice cold fingertips tracing the mark. It took every ounce of strength Steve had not to jump away from the touch. 

It ended as quickly as it began and Steve pulled his shirt back on while Loki stared down at his fingers. 

“My touch, it does not burn you?”

“I didn’t pull anything out of you? You don’t feel weaker?” Steve shot back. Both of them in disbelief. 

“No. You did not hurt me.” Loki admitted before sitting down. 

“And you didn’t hurt me. Now, what the hell is going on?” 

“Sit, Steven. I shall pour more wine. I believe my brother has a tale to tell. It would be smart of you to listen.” Thor had a soft smile and what appeared to eb tears in his eyes. Steve sat, completely unsure of what was happening.

“Your world, and other worlds for that matter, have myths. They come from a kernel of truth. Elves are real, as are dragons. In fact I believe a few still slumber peacefully on this planet.” Steve wanted to ask so badly, but Loki shook his head, he’d ask later. 

“There is also always talk of vampires and succubi. Perhaps not myths, but horror stories, am I correct?” Steve nodded. 

“Good, good. You were told after your transformation that you were an angel? Is that correct?” Steve nodded.

“Just tell him brother.” Thor interrupted.

“You are not an angel. You are a very rare... incredibly rare species. You are a Soros. And I believe that you somehow landed on earth as a babe, sick possibly. And that whatever the doctors did to you when they gave you your serum, activated your latent abilities. Essentially they healed you enough that your true being showed.” He paused and Steve, he both wanted to hear more and desperately wanted Loki to shut up. 

“How, um, are you sure?” He hated the hesitancy in his own voice. 

“I began to wonder when we fought together. There are things about the way you move that are familiar to me. Not to mention the way touch affects you.” He stopped to sip on his own wine and Steve couldn’t help but wish he could get drunk. “In our youth, my brother and I spent much time apart. He preferred battles and hunting, carousing with his friends.” There was a hint of something in his voice that had Steve looking to Thor. The thunder god actually looked ashamed. 

“I have learned much in the few years before I made your acquaintance. I still owe my brother much for how I treated him as a child.” Thor ducked his head and Steve noticed just how pleased Loki looked at his older brother admitting he might have been a bit of the oaf that Loki always accused him of being. 

“Moving on please.” He didn’t really want to delve too much into their personal business. Not right now when it felt like he was on the cusp of learning about himself. 

“Yes. Sorry. As I was saying as a youth I preferred to travel. To meet new species and learn all that I could. I mostly focused on seidr, and how it was different on different worlds. That is how I encountered the Soros. They are a diminished people now, there was a sweeping sickness a few years back that decimated their numbers. But they are proud, and talented. I believe much of the myth of the succubi and vampire has come from them. You remember I mentioned that before?” 

Steve nodded. He was starting to get an idea of where Loki was going with this. 

“So, they are able to touch each other with no problems. It is when they are with members of a different race that the power comes in. As a Jotun I do not have to fear you at all, you cannot pull my essence from me as my heart is quite literally made of ice. My natural defense mechanism directly nullifies yours. And that is what it is. It is your defensive ability.” 

“So, I’m an alien?” He was having a really hard time digesting what he'd just been told. He could feel the beginnings of anger starting to bubble up but he ruthlessly shoved that down and started to pick apart why he was feeling anger. Because really, an alien actually made much more sense than an angel. 

“You are in good company, are you not?” Thor asked. He had one hand around the cup of Elvish wine and the other was clenching and unclenching on the table. Steve could see how hard it was for him to not reach across to touch him. 

“Yes, yes of course. Not anything against you. Just, processing.” 

“Understandable, really.” Loki finished his wine. And raised an eyebrow at him. “I’d like to offer you a trip to Asgard. I believe mother could tell you more, and perhaps a visit with Eir could help you to understand yourself a bit better.” 

“Excellent idea brother.” Thor was grinning. 

“I thought humans weren’t allowed there?” Steve had asked right after the battle to visit and Thor had been apologetic. 

“Ah, but you are not a human are you?” Loki smirked and Steve, well, he wasn’t sure what to think of any of this. 

“Oh.” The truth sat heavily on him, but he knew that he could not look at this as anything other than as a gift. He had always wanted to know more about himself. Find answers for what he’d been turned into, and now, now he had access to that. “And your mother, she would not mind? What of your father?” What Steve had heard of the Allfather painted him as a hardass.

“I spoke to mother about this before I came here. I am sorry for that, but I wanted her opinion on what I was seeing. She is actually quite interested in meeting you, she has only met one other of your kind before, and it has been thousands of years.” He waved at Thor lazily, “plus, it appears my brother has spoken of you to her as well. She will quite enjoy getting to meet her son’s new... friend.” 

“I have spoken of all of my midgardian friends. Both mother and father were interested in hearing of the battle with the Red Skull.” It sounded like Thor was defending talking to his parents about him and Steve couldn’t understand why he felt the need to. But Loki was smirking again and Steve didn’t ever really think he would understand the brothers. 

“Do I need to pack anything?” He couldn’t believe he was about to visit Asgard. Even if he didn’t need anything, he was bringing his sketchbooks. 

“I believe you should not need for anything while you are visiting our home.” Thor answered. “But, if you bring your shield, then you can train with us.” 

“I shall have to bring some of your earth popcorn, if that is the case. I look forward to Fandral getting his ass handed to him by the good captain.” 

“Aye, you will give my friends a good bout!” Steve let the smile come. He always enjoyed hearing about the folks that Thor had back home. 

“Okay. When should I be ready to leave?”

“I am at your leisure. Heimdall knows to expect us.” Loki poured more of the green wine and sipped on it. 

“I shouldn’t leave without talking to the others.” 

“Ah, then I should let the elevator move again, I believe Stark might be unhappy about being stuck in it these last few moments.” 

Steve was laughing, one hand grabbing at his chest when the doors opened to a furious Tony and Natasha with her usual blank face. 

“Hey you snake, what did you do?” Tony was caustic on his best days when Loki was near. Clint liked to joke that it was playground pigtail pulling and Steve could kinda see it. 

“We were having a private conversation, so I merely waylaid you until we were done.” 

“You could have moved somewhere else rather than interrupt Jarvis. My poor baby was upset because he didn’t know what was going on.” 

“Well I apologize to Jarvis then.” 

“Everything okay Steve?” Nat cut in, and he was grateful. He wanted to tell someone. 

“Yeah, Loki had some information about my origins, as it were. So I’m gonna head to Asgard and talk to their healer. Possibly learn more about what makes me so poisonous to touch.” 

“What? No. We need you here.” Tony exploded. 

“Stark, calm down. Steve deserves answers about who he is. We can hold down the fort. We did okay before we had him, and now we have Sam too.” 

“But, but--” She smacked him upside the head. “Fine. Just, don’t take too long.” He turned to Loki with a calculating look. “Any chance I can send a scanner with him?”

“Tony, no. I am not abusing their hospitality.” Steve interrupted before Tony went on a magic is just science rant like he always did. He turned to Thor who had a soft smile on his face, Steve resolutely ignored the warm feeling that gave him. “I’m gonna grab my shield and my sketchbook. I'll be right back.”

It didn’t take him long to slip two sketchbooks and a small bag of pencils into the soft case that Tony had made for the shield, then he met the two princes on the helipad again. Nat stood next to Tony and waved to him while Tony was still grumbling. 

“Be safe Captain. We’ll see you soon.”

“Take care of them for me Nat.” Tony grumbled more as Steve stepped close to Thor. 

“Heimdall!” Loki called out. The rainbow shimmered hard around them, hitting the helipad with a heavy thunk and the last thing Stve recognized before he got pulled up was the soft touch of a warm hand at the nape of his neck.


	3. A ride on a rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting a Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a tad smaller because it's the calm before the storm. Things will ramp up during and after dinner with the family.

Landing on the Bifrost reminded Steve an awful lot of the night that Schmidt had vanished the first time, the Tesseract opening a doorway to a sky Steve hadn't recognized then. He recognized it now. He hadn’t forgotten the touch on the back of his neck, and he’d noticed Thor sticking close to his side as they walked along the infamous rainbow bridge. The imposing man, with the very large sword. Heimdall, had welcomed them with a raised eyebrow at Steve, but he also told them that the Queen was waiting for them and that Odin was away, called to a neighboring panet for a council. 

Steve was almost surprised there was no horse or carriage to carry them to the golden building that Steve was itching to paint. It was triangular, the main point reaching into the clouds. He wasn’t sure if it was considered a home or a castle, or something else, but it was magnificent. The doors opened on their own and the two princes flanked him as they walked down the carpet toward an empty throne and a tall, stately woman who was speaking to a woman Steve thought might be a servant of some kind. A maid possibly. When the younger woman scurried away, the Queen turned to smile openly at them. 

“My sons! Welcome home. You have been missed.” 

“I have only been gone less than a full day, mother.” Loki scoffed, but he also accepted the hug she offered, lingering for more than a few seconds. 

“And you? Will you also say that I should not miss you, even though you were on Vanaheim for a solid fortnight before you headed to Midgard.” 

“Nay mother. I missed you as well. You are the wisest counsel I have and I always miss you.” Thor also accepted a hug before standing back for Steve to step forward.

“Your majesty.” He had a brief bit of panic while he mentally questioned whether he was supposed to bow or something, before she surprised the hell out of him and scooped him up for a hug as well. Her arms deftly avoided his wings and he nearly sunk into the feeling before he pulled himself away, immediately worried for her health. 

“Ma….ma’am...” He stuttered out. 

“Welcome Steven. I am most excited to meet you. Welcome to Asgard, may your visit be fruitful.” She stood there like she hadn’t just blown his mind. Like that wasn’t the first actual hug he’d had since the day after he took the serum. He had to draw in a few deep breaths before he could look at her face again. 

“Thank you for the invitation. I am quite honoured.” Should he mention he’d wanted to visit months ago but been denied? He shook the thoughts away, no point in being petty, not when there were answers to be had. 

“Of course! I am only sorry it took this discovery to open our arms, as it were.” Ah, she was going to bring it up, interesting. “I keep working on Odin, trying to get him to allow your Avengers to visit, you have fought well with my sons, that should be enough to grant you an audience, but my husband is set in his ways.” 

She shrugged and it was so normal, so far from anything Stve had expected from Asgard that he grinned, wide. He felt Thor’s gaze on him, but when he looked at his friend, he was suddenly in conversation with Loki. 

“Now, the King should be home this evening. Normally we would have a great feast to welcome you to our home, but from what I have learned from my boys, you are not the type to seek celebrations, so we shall have a family meal in our rooms.” Steve was eternally grateful for that. 

She tugged Thor to her, disrupting whatever he and Loki were whispering about. Thor grunted. “Yes mother.” 

“It is rude the way you are whispering. Now, take our guest to your floor. I gave him the room at the end of your hall.” She left him a kiss on his cheek and then she walked away. All but gliding over the marble floor. 

“Come Steven! I shall show you your room and then we can have a tour before dinner.” Steve shifted the bag he carried over his shoulder and nodded. 

“Brother I have a matter to attend in the city center, I shall be back for dinner. If you pit the good captain against Fnadral before I get back I shall be quite cross with you.” Before either of them could respond Loki vanished. Steve would never get used to that. 

“He is into mischief I believe. Ah, he’ll be fine. Come.” Thor headed in the same direction that the Queen had gone and Steve did his best to look at everything. He didn't want to forget a single thing he saw there. Now that they were alone, he felt safe to ask what had been weighing on his mind the past few minutes. 

“Thor. How come your mom hugged me? I, just, Loki said I couldn’t hurt him because of the adopted thing, but your mom? She’s Asgardian like you.” He didn’t say what he really wanted to say. 

You touched the back of my neck?

If she can hug me, why can’t you?

“Well my mother is not Asgardian, she is Vanir. She hails from Vanaheim. So I am not sure if she, like my brother, can touch you without harming herself. The Vanir are quite strong beings, but it could also be that like Loki, she has quite a bit of seidr. They are the sister race of Asgard and known for their seidr and ability to speak of the future.” He spun to walk backwards while still talking to Steve, there was a half smile on his face and he almost looked worried about something. 

“Steven, you know that I would touch you gladly if it would not upset you. I have long assumed that I would be strong enough to not be in danger.” Steve opened his mouth not sure what he was going to say, but he was going to say something, but Thor put a hand up to stop him. “Understand that I would never purposely hurt myself, or go against your wishes, but I know that it hurts you, the lack of closeness. I am truly hopeful that this visit will prove to you that I am able to help you, at least a small amount in that regard.” 

“It means a lot Thor, that you even want to help. I won’t lie, I could use about a hundred more of those hugs from your mom, and I felt you lay your hand on the back of my neck. It’s the small touches, those are the ones I miss the most. And if it turns out that you can touch me without draining yourself, well, I ain’t gonna say no to a cuddle or two.” 

“I give good cuddle.” Thor winked at him and Steve, well, there was that little tingle deep in his gut that usually meant he was about to do something stupid. “It’s because I’m so big.” He nodded once before topping at a door. 

“This is your room, we passed mine already and Loki is at the end of the hall where we would have turned left just back there.” Thor pushed open the door and Steve’s mouth almost dropped. This was what he thought Asgard would look like. The room was large and light. There was a giant four poster bed in the middle of the room and generous windows were open, but he could detect a bluish shimmer that made him think of a forcefield of some kind. Tony would die if he got to look at it. 

“This is beautiful Thor. Don’t let me forget to mention that to your mother at dinner. I’ve never seen anything like it.” He dropped the shield case at the foot of the bed and continued to look around. There was a good sized wardrobe that Thor promised him was full of clothing that should fit him, and a doorway to a bathroom that reminded him of a novel he’d read a while back. It was opulent and rustic all at once. “How do you ever leave your bathroom? Is yours like this?”

“It’s actually, uh, bigger?” Thor actually sounded confused, but then again, Steve didn’t really take him for the kind of guy who liked to soak in a warm bath. Steve had found bathing to be a nuisance with the wings, Tony had built his shower extra sized just to account for them, but this tub, he could soak in it easily. 

“Bigger? Why?” 

“I am unsure. It has always been that way.” He ran a hand over his beard quickly, seemingly stopping himself from saying something, but then he had a bright smile again. “Come, I shall show you around the grounds for now. Tomorrow I will bring you to meet Eir and I believe my mother will want to spend some time with you in the palace library. The tomes there are unrivaled across the galaxy.” 

They spent the next few hours walking around the palace together. Thor pointed out his favorite places; the stables and the training grounds. He told stories about him and Loki making chaos as they grew and about his friends, who would be back from a training exercise soon. They were just standing in the courtyard so Steve could get a better picture of the city when the golden dome where Heimdall stood began to spin and then there was a sudden crack that flew across the rainbow bridge with a shudder. 

“Ah, father is home. Come Steven, it is time to meet The Allfather.” Steve’s wings fluttered at his back, a nervous tic that he still couldn’t control. He shook them out and stood tall as they walked toward the middle of the bridge to meet the tall man who walked toward them.


	4. Try the honey cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, apparently the dinner with Odin went differently than I expected. Oops. So, more coming soon.

Meeting Odin had been nerve wracking. It reminded Steve of all the politicians he had to meet while on the circuit back in the day, back before he was allowed to actually fight. He’d had to stand ramrod straight then and not show any sign of disgust or distrust. The glaring difference this time around was Thor’s calming presence at his side and the distinct lack of poking and prodding done to his person. 

And unlike the politicians from years ago, Odin didn’t want anything from him. 

“So you are the one from Midgard? The flyer who thought he was human?” 

“Yes sir. Your Majesty.” Shit, he still didn’t know if he was supposed to bow, he was gonna kill Thor for not giving him more tips on how to meet a king. 

“Your energies are pure and strong. You are a welcome friend to our family. Come, let us retire to the feast I am sure my wife has prepared for us. We have much to discuss.” 

That was it and now Steve found himself sitting at a short table with Thor next to him, Loki across from him and Odin at one and Frigga the other. The King and Queen’s chambers were like a larger, more golden version of his own and there was a dining nook added for family dinners and it was all so normal that Steve wasn't sure exactly what was going on. So far Asgard had subverted all of his expectations, except for the staggering amount of gold. 

He’d thought that Odin would be cold, aloof, when in reality, he was like an older version of Thor. Loud, brash, and amused easily. There was clear tension between Loki and Odin, but it was shown with sarcasm and not weapons. Then there was Frigga. A woman who reminded him so much of his own ma that he frequently found himself watching her and feeling his throat go tight. 

The table was all but sagging with the weight of food on it and Steve again had not expected to recognize anything, but it was game meat, dense loaves of bread and vegetables he himself had grown up eating. 

“How do you find your meal Rogerson?” Odin asked and Steve had to swallow the potato thing he had just eaten. He could feel the blush coloring his cheeks. 

“It is good, thank you. Actually reminds me a lot of what I had growing up and then when I was in the war in Europe.” 

“You were a warrior, yes? Did your generals not supply you with foods?” The older man looked genuinely interested so Steve didn't feel quite so much like a history relic like he did back on earth. 

“A soldier yes, and our commanding officers did what they could. MRE’s is what they sent with us, but my team, we often spent weeks alone on missions and we ended up getting very good at catching rabbits, quail and deer.” He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, his wings shivering behind him. “Considering I grew up poor and sick in the city, I got real good at skinning and prepping wild game in those two years.” 

“Of course you did Steven. You have not met an obstacle you could not defeat,” Thor added and Steve felt his blush intensify. 

“I would be interested to see how you would fare here on Asgard. It sounds like there is much you could teach our men and women.” He tossed it out so easily but Steve was shocked to hell. From the little he’d heard about him from Thor and Loki, Odin did not impress easily, nor did he hand out compliments often. He checked Thor’s face and found him grinning like a maniac and then there was Loki looking a bit shocked, but underneath that there was a bit of happiness. As he had been the entire time he's been on this strange planet, Steve was unsure of everything. He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries with either of the princes, or their parents. 

“Dear, we should not plan for him to stay too long. He has a life back on Midgard to attend to.” The queen turned to him with a soft smile, “but you are always welcome here.”

“Our Queen is correct as usual. I understand your duties on Midgard, but I will make Heimdall aware that you move freely between our two realms.” 

“Father, thank you.” Thor got out, reverently. 

“All this means is that there will be more than one chance for Fandral to fall under his shield. Yes, thank you for that father. But should we not speak to why he is here?” Loki waved and then above the table a world appeared. It was almost like the holograms that Tony used, but Steve knew that it was magic and not science at work here. “The planet of The Soros.” 

“It looks sick.” Frigga muttered. 

“It is. Whatever sickness burned through their numbers is now eating the planet.” Loki made the illusion spin. “What is left of the race is living in the ancient capital. I think we should either make room for them to find a new home here on Asgard, or start looking to figure out what kind of sickness can eat a planet. I do not believe they have much time.” 

“Can I go there?” There was a weight on his chest. It was eerily reminiscent of his youth and the asthma that had stopped him from doing anything. He could not find out the truth about himself and then lose it just as quickly. 

“I think that is a good idea Steven. Perhaps we could take a small group with us father, investigate what is killing them, and then Steven could talk to them, learn more about himself.” 

“Perhaps son, perhaps. I believe there was a plan for this visit? Let Rogerson meet with Eir in the morning. Let him speak to your mother. And then we can decide what steps to take next.” He ran a finger over the illusion, making it twist under his graze. “A trip to Aerilon will take much time as they do not trade with us. Or anyone else, for that matter. Your friend will need to speak with his team, make sure they understand the weight of such a trip.” 

“He is right Thor. I can make the trip easily, you know I am able to walk between the worlds. But you and the captain would need to take the bifrost, or a ship. I’m not sure that you would be welcome for that matter.” Loki drained his goblet and rose. “Let me send a missive, feel out our welcome. I’ll let you know when I hear something.” 

Loki disappeared and Steve shivered in his seat. “Is that normal? Him just, going poof? At dinner?” 

“My son is capricious in his nature, that is true. He does not like to sit around when he could be working behind the scenes. He differs greatly from his elder brother, but he is just as loyal. Just as trustworthy. He will be there when you need him.” Odin nodded, as if his statement was it. No other things to be said about it. 

“He started doing it when he was but a babe and did not want to eat what the cooks had laid out for us. Now, I believe he does simply because he can.” Frigga let out a small laugh and then nodded to the same maid from earlier. Steve watched in fascination as the table was cleared of empty platters and a desert spread put out. 

“Please, sample our offerings Steven. The kitchen was quite excited to cook for someone new. I believe they have set out their best this evening.” She herself took a small cake slice and a few pieces of fruit. 

Thor described everything Steve picked out, going so far as to give him examples of earth food that the things would remind him off. He found the honey cakes to be delicious, but it was the fresh fruit that astounded him. He couldn't place a flavor but a feeling. 

When the table was cleared again and it was just the four of them, Steve cleared his throat. “I wanted to thank you again, for your hospitality. The room you set aside for me is beautiful and everyone I’ve met has been kind and welcoming.” 

“You are most welcome Steven. I am glad you find our home welcoming. It is always nice to meet a new friend of one of the boys, they do seem to keep the same friends for years without making new ones. You are, I find, a breath of fresh air after having the warriors three bumbling around for so long.” She again reminded him so much of his own ma, able to make her son shrink back in his own seat. 

“Ah, well, yes. Mother, I have grown in the past few years. There have been less incidents, have there not?” 

“You mean less accounts of your friends terrorizing the staff? Yes, that has weaned off in past years--” She started, but Odin finished for her. 

“But is that because they have been busy, or because they too have grown like you have? We might never know.” Thor laughed, a big booming thing and Steve found himself laughing along with him. 

“I do want to meet these friends. What does Loki have against Fandral? He keeps mentioning me beating him in a fight.” 

“Oh, well my youngest son might like to pretend he does not have feelings, but he is honestly a soft heart. Hence, you sitting at our table.” Frigga sipped on her wine and Thor continued her story. 

”Years back Loki and Fandral had a short but volatile affair. Loki was much more invested and when it ended it did not end well.” Thor rubbed a hand through his beard, clearly parsing out his words. “In truth, it was neither of their faults. They simply did not communicate properly. And since then, Loki has been a bit nasty to my friend. Never violent, but his tricks have been, uh, pointed.”

“Loki has always held his hurts close. Does not like to let them go. The animosity has softened recently, but there is no way he would miss you besting him in battle as he has all but claimed you as his friend. Unlike Thor, Loki has not often made friends easily, and he thinks quite highly of you.” 

Steve was floored. He’d never really thought too much about Loki, not that he had time to make friends with anyone other than his team. But when he thinks about it now, in hindsight, he can see how Loki always made it a point to seek him out when he was on Earth, and he’d went looking for his heritage for him. He made a promise to himself then and there that he would be a better friend to the mischief god. 

“Well perhaps we could add a bit of sparring in after we meet the healer, Eir was it, tomorrow. I do like to take a bit of time to move about every day.” 

“Splendid! I will send a raven, father? I believe the three are still off Asgard right now.” 

“As you will. Tell them to be here for dinner tomorrow. We shall have a meal and then we shall have a battle.” Steve half expected the giant golden staff to appear simply so he could bang it against the ground, but it didn’t show up. Instead a slender man melted out of the shadows to speak to the king. “I must go now. Rogerson it was a good meal, I will see you for dinner again.” 

“You may be excused, boys. I will get the table attended to.” The queen waved them away, but not before Thor leaned over to kiss her forehead. 

Steve followed Thor back to the hallway that held their rooms. He was both tired and not tired, and he thought that might have something to do with travel across the universe, so when Thor offered to spend some more time together Steve begged off. He was looking forward to a bath and a good night of sleep. 

“Ah, yes, you must be tired. Rest well Steven.” He leaned forward and for a second Steve thought he might be about to get a goodnight kiss on the forehead as well, but Thor just lightly pressed their foreheads together as one big hand ran gently down the outside of his wing. It made Steve shudder and Thor quickly pulled back. 

“No. No it’s fine. I promise.” He got out so Thor wouldn't think he’d hurt him in any way. 

“Good night. Sleep well. We shall learn more tomorrow.” And with that, he left Steve standing outside his guest room, wanting more than he’d ever wanted before.


	5. Breakfast with Eir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with a healer that leaves Steve informed and sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have an idea now, of all the beats I want to hit with this story, so maybe I'll get it finished quickly.

The morning came slowly. After the best night of sleep he’d gotten since waking up from the ice, Steve really didn’t want to wake up. The smell of food was strong though and after a quick trip to the bathroom, Steve followed his nose towards the main kitchens. 

He found Frigga and Loki there, both speaking to a cook. 

“Ah. Good morning Steven. I trust you rested well.” Loki poked at an out of place feather, smoothing it down and causing Steve to once again shudder. Like his skin, no one had touched his wings voluntarily for so long. It was dizzying to accept it now after so long without. 

“Now Loki, watch your hands. Our guest has gone from one extreme to another. It will take time for him to get used to friendly touch again.” Steve was really glad that Frigga understood, because he was flustered for sure. 

“Hug was nice.” Is all he gets out before he can feel his face go red.

“I can only imagine.” Her voice was soft and soothing and Steve nearly melted. “Many assume that because we are a warrior culture that we do not understand the need for positive touch, but they are wrong. A clasp of hands will only go so far often, and a hug can do so much more.” 

She takes a loaf of bread from the table and adds it to the basket she was holding and moves in closer to him. With a conspiratorial look she leans in, “even Loki, who is at times as prickly as his helmet, partakes in a good cuddle now and then.” 

“Mother please.” Loki groans out, sounding all of 16 years old in his grumbling. “Let us stop talking of cuddles,”” the word drips with sarcasm, “and continue on with your morning plans. If we wait much longer to eat then I shall be forced to liberate that ham I am smelling.” 

“Plans?” Steve was curious, he would have expected another meal like dinner the night before. 

“Yes. I was speaking with Eir after I woke and we decided that it would probably be better to speak outside. It is such a lovely day and a picnic is the best way to begin a day such as this.”

“Also, Thor does tend to break things when he gets emotional and the three of us are expecting this to be very emotional. For you, definitely, but Thor and I think much of you and your health is important to us.” Loki almost seemed embarrassed to be so open, and Steve, well, he was definitely got to be a better friend to this strange and unpredictable man. 

“Thanks for thinking of that.” He gingerly laid a hand on Loki’s forearm, surprised it didn’t actually turn blue. “I much prefer the outdoors to a hospital anyway.” 

“Hospital?” Frigga asked. 

“Ah, healing room.” Loki told her. He was still looking at where Steve had touched him. “The captain was quite sick as a babe, I imagine he spent a good amount of time bedridden.” 

“Yeah, lots of time laid up staring at white walls.” 

“Well. It seems Eir and I were correct then. My garden is very much not a healing room. It is possibly my favorite place in this galaxy. I am certain you will find it most relaxing Steven. Come.” She telegraphed her move, and he was pretty proud of himself for not tensing up when she laid a delicate hand on his bicep to gently steer him out of the kitchens and outside of the palace. 

The Queen was correct that her garden was in no way anything like a hospital room. In fact it was nothing like anything he'd ever seen before. He’d seen plenty of gardens before, but this was more. In every conceivable way. 

“Wow.” He breathed out.

“Ah, yes. Mother’s garden is a great beauty.” Thor walked out with a person dressed in long white robes. “I trust you found your rest to be well, Steven?” 

“Best night of sleep since they woke me.” He wasn’t even exaggerating.

“That is heartening to hear, my friend.” Thor threw an arm around him, and the shock of it, the most blatant move the god had made, was enough to have Steve’s knees buckle. It was a damn good thing Thor was there to catch him. 

“You oaf. Loki and your mother made it quite clear that you needed to take small steps in touch. Help him to the bench. I believe you threw him into shock.” The voice was all business and Steve only sorta heard it underneath the roaring in his ears. 

He felt himself get settled onto a stone seat and then Thor was kneeling in front of him, contritness all over his handsome face. Next to him, the person who must be Eir, had hands softly glowing as they did a sweep eerily reminiscent of Stark’s med wand. 

“Captain Rogers, is it? You are well. It must be a lot for someone to just go and touch you without permission after so long without.” 

“Steve. Just Steve.” He let out a breath, let his wings flutter and settle more before he reached out and took Thor’s hand where it was resting on the bench. “I actually think I like Thor’s maniacal form of touch therapy.” He laughed and Eir just shook her head. His head? Steve was not at all sure.

“Steve you are too lenient to the oaf.” It was said with enough fondness that Steve didn’t actually worry. Not that he had space in his mind to worry when he still had Thor’s hand in his and there was no pain or fear on his friend’s face. 

“Now, our picnic has begun with enough excitement. Shall we sup, and I can speak to you about any questions you might have.” Eir stood, and Steve saw Frigga and Loki standing close, both of them watching with interest.

“Yeah, I’m starving actually.” He stood, his hand still holding Thor’s and followed the small party to the place a blanket was laid beneath a copse of fruit trees. He waited until they were seated before he asked the questions that was niggling the back of his mind. 

“I’m not sure how to say this without offending you, but sir? Or ma’am?” The blush came on fast, the embarrassment easy to read on his own face. 

“I am both and neither. You can use they, them, or simply my name. Healer also is allowed.” Steve had read the packet on gender and sexuality just the month before, his team and Shield had been adamant they not throw everything at him at once. So he had a vague idea of what Eir spoke of, but he was still afraid of hurting feelings. 

“You are curious. I understand that. When I started training as a healer I was a young lady. But as I studied seidr and the healing arts I found that respect was hard to find. It did not matter that I was top of my class, or that many healers before me had also been women. Perhaps it was the class I was in, it's no matter now. But when I hit my 500th year I decided that it did not want to deal with it any longer. So I chose to try life as a man. Seidr allowed me to shift my shape, and I still did not find the respect I was looking for.” 

Eir paused and Steve was glad for that break, he could feel his anger stirring, he had never been one to stand by when people were being treated as less. “So, I discovered that it was not my gender that was the issue, it was simply that for a while there, healers and any one who used seidr was thought to be sneaky and untrustful. So I decided that I would forgo gender completely and not let what others think of me determine any part of my life. And in the past 200 hundred years I have been quite happy with my life.” 

“Wow. You are so brave.” 

“No. I am stubborn. Like you. I simply choose not to let others influence who I was.” 

“Shit… I mean, sorry for the language. It is unbelievably brave to stand up for yourself. I am honored that you are taking time from your day to help me.” Eir was about to say something else, probably disagree again, but Frigga put her hand up. 

“Now, Eir, you wouldn’t want to argue with a seasoned warrior about what braveness is? Would you? Especially not one who is known specifically for that trait.” She turned to Steve with a wink, “I have been telling Eir for years that they are quite brave, but they would hear none of it. Thank you.” 

“Shall we eat before my dear brother’s stomach begins to eat itself?” Loki asked, interrupting blithely. Steve noticed that Thor was steadily inching a hand toward the basket filled with their food. 

“Yes son. You may set the course.” Loki nodded, and with a wave of his hand, the food all settled on the blanket. 

“Thank you brother.” Thor grabbed a bunch of grapes, offering one to Steve. “I did not want to interrupt as I agree with both Steven and mother as to Eir’s bravery, yet I know you did not want to keep covering the noises my middle was making.” 

“Yes, my sons do need their bellies filled. But if you can stop yourself from talking and chewing simultaneously, we can still chat while we eat.” Frigga slathered a bit of the crusty bread with honey and offered it to Steve. He didn’t dare refuse her, and took it with a soft thanks. 

Before he ate, he turned to Eir, doing his best to just deal with the fact that Thor was just about leaned up against him, their thighs touching and one of his giant arms resting against Steve’s wing behind him. “I just wanted to ask, I guess, what does being a Soros mean. I always knew I was different because of the serum, but if I’m different because of something else, what does that mean?” 

"You may be Soros but you were raised human. Your humanity is what has gotten you this far and it will continue to influence what you do next. Do not try to divorce yourself from who you were to become someone new. Just continue as you were with this new piece as a part of the whole." Eir seemed pretty absolute in their statement and Steve let that turn around in his brain a bit. 

“So, how different am I from my people? Or, race, I guess.” 

“Now that I know of your origins, I can see much of the Soros in you. It all just seemed to be who you were. Your fairness, and your strength. The grace with which you move. Your coloring even.” Thor added, and Steve had so many questions, but the biggest one, was quickly answered by Eir without him even asking. 

“There is no real way to tell how much of who you are now is because you are a Soros versus how you were raised on earth, again versus just who you are innately. Because who you are innately could be because you are from an aristocratic race from Aerilon, or it could be because you are Steven Grant Rogers of Brooklyn.” Frigga and Loki were both nodding like that made complete sense and didn’t just confuse Steve more. 

Eir must have taken pity on him and whatever face he was making because they moved closer, kneeling in front of him. They lifted their hands again and the glow was back. With their eyes closed, they spoke softly but clearly. 

“When Odin said your energies were good, he was not ignoring the deep loss you feel, or the grief from what you have been through. He meant that you are full of good. And that, it is surprisingly hard to find across the galaxies. You do what you think is right, no matter the consequences to yourself. You stand up for those who are weaker than you. You love fiercely. You are a kind, smart individual and that is neither because of your humanity or your Soros origins. It is just who you are.” When Eir pulled away Steve slumped into Thor, glad again that he was strong enough to hold him up. 

“Than….um, thank you. That is...I, just thank you. For that.” He couldn’t stop the stutter, not when he was reeling from that look into his very being. 

While he stewed in that he noticed Frigga and Eir begin to pick up the remnants from their meal. They stood, leaving the three men alone. 

“Before you leave, Eir, I have a question if Steven does not mind me getting a bit personal.” He looked to Steve, and since he was curious, he nodded. “We know that in human years the good captain is nearly 100 years old, since he slept under the ice for almost 70. You touched his energies, how old would he be for a Soros?” 

“Ah, well the Soros are a long lived race. Not close to the Aesir of course, but they often reach a millenia. And our Steve has barely scratched his early hundreds. I believe a mix of the sickness he was born with, the serum he was administered and the sleep he partook of in the ice has disrupted his normal aging. I could look into it more, if he would spend a mere few minutes near the healing rooms. The soul forge could give us more concrete answers.” 

Steve wasn’t sure what Loki was expecting, but Steve, it was his fear come true. Told to him in black and white. He was going to outlive everyone again. He held it in until the women had left, but once they were alone, the sobs broke free. He got his wings around him like a blanket before he felt strong arms surround him. The tears didn’t stop though.


	6. Books have feelings too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just kiss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit longer than I normally have a chapter, but there was so much to get in today.

After Eir had dropped their bombshell about his age and his expected lifespan Steve let the tears come. For the first time since he’d been woken up, he let himself truly grieve not only for what he had already lost, but what he was going to lose again. As the tears flowed, slowing but never stopping, Steve felt himself get lifted. He was so out of it, he didn’t even take a moment to argue being treated like a baby, never mind the hands all over his skin. Instead he let Thor hold him tight while Loki transported them back to his room.

“I’ll give you time, when he is ready, meet us in the library. I want to be sure he knows as much as possible before you go back to Midgard.” Loki left them alone and then Thor was walking toward the bed, still carrying Steve in his arms. His face was drying now, and being taken over by the blush that he knows so well. 

“What are you doing Thor?” He’d placed a knee on the bed, and the next thing Steve knew, there was an almost ballet type move and then Thor was leaning against the headboard and Steve was still in his arms, and on his lap. 

“I am cuddling you.” He peered down to catch Steve’s eye. “If there was ever a body who needed a good cuddle, it was you, right now. I can feel the sadness coming off you in waves. Don’t make me walk away when all I desire is to try and make you feel better.” 

“Two days ago I would have made you go. But now? Now I am going to take the cuddle because no matter how much I try to pretend I don’t, I need it.” 

“Good. Now, we can sit here quietly, and you can soak up the touch you need, or we can talk about what you just learned. I am fine with either.” Steve was still unused to this soft spoken Thor, versus how loud and energetic he usually was, but he had to admit, he really liked it. 

“Um, can we be quiet for a bit and then talk? I just...that was a lot.” 

“It was a lot for you. Just tap my wrist when you are ready to discuss.” Steve looked up and found that Thor had leaned his head back and shut his eyes. He hadn’t loosened his grip around Steve though, and he was grateful for that. 

The time blurred as Steve tried to untangle the mess in his brain. He wasn’t sure if it was better or worse knowing that he would outlive his team. And not just outlive them, but the next team and then the one after that, and so on. He was looking at living to be a thousand years old. That number seemed so ridiculous to him. The arms around him tightened and it hit him how stupid he was being. Right here was another person in the same predicament as him, except that all his friends would live as long as him as well. 

“Thor,” he asked, tapping the large wrist three times, “how old are you and Loki?” 

“Ah, I am nearing my 1500th name day and Loki, he is at 1100 I believe? He was a baby when father brought him home.”

“Is his aging the same as yours? Since he’s from Jotunheim?” He stumbled over the word and Thor smiled down at him. 

“Ah, close enough. Perhaps not year for year. But he will be long lived because he also drinks the mead from Idunn’s apples on each of his name day celebrations. It is a custom father set up the year he turned one.” Suddenly he was jostled a bit so that they could look each other in the face better. “So you see, if you want, you will always have a place here with us.” 

“Thor--”

“I know it is hard. I know it will hurt and if I could stop it, I would save you from that hurt, but outliving them is not the end of your world.” 

Steve didn’t even know what to do with that kind of statement, or the emotions it bloomed inside him. He looked all over Thor’s face to find any sign of him not actually believing those words, but the bigger man was completely sincere and it floored Steve. 

“Thank you. I know that right now I don’t seem really appreciative, but it means so much that you are helping me through this.” Steve expected a smile, or some words, possibly a tightening of the arms around him, but what he got warmed him clear through down to his bones. 

With a soft smile Thor leaned forward to press a featherlight soft kiss to his forehead. Seve couldn’t stop the shiver if he’d tried. He also couldn't stop the shock from filling his face. So when Thor pulled back, he was clearly worried he’d overstepped. Steve couldn't let him live with that misconception, not even for a second. 

That didn’t mean he expected the words that actually tumbled out of his mouth. “You missed.” 

“Oh did I?” Thor was smirking and Steve, the twink inside him was dying. He couldn’t believe it, but it was looking like he was going to be able to have this. Not just touch that was good and sweet and kind, but affection? From Thor? He was absolutely okay with that. 

“Ya sure did. Just a bit lower.” Thor winked and leaned down again, this time to drop a soft kiss to Steve’s nose. 

He wrinkled it and sighed. “Little lower, ya?”

“Ah, I see what you are after now.” Thor grinned and swept down to press a kiss right on Steve’s lips, curved up in a smile. He held the kiss for a few seconds, his own lips turning up into a smile before pulling away. “Is that what you were wanting?

“Uh huh, Yup.” It was taking everything he had to not just melt into a puddle of goo. 

“You are aware you slide back into your less polished vernacular when you are relaxed?” 

“Sssh. They schooled the Brooklyn outta me.” Steve grinned, waving Thor closer again, and then leaned up to kiss him. If this was a thing they were doing, there was no way he was always going to be passive. No matter how gooey it made him feel. 

“I quite enjoy the Brooklyn in your voice.” Thor ran a big hand down Steve’s left wing, smoothing the feathers that were all out of place from lounging together. “I also enjoy kissing you. I admit I did not think you would be so amenable to it.” 

"I ain't about to say no to you. Not when I've been havin to hide this for so damn long." Steve ran a finger through the hair laying along Thor's face. "Speaking of. I guess I was thinking Asgard would be less progressive. More like what I'm used to, but you were talkin 'bout Loki and Fandral and… I figure, at least I won't get hit if I try." 

"Asgard is open to much. When it comes to a dalliance, there is not much that would be disallowed. The Allfather changed many outdated practices when he became king. I believe mostly so he would be able to marry mother. She was not royalty, and that was an issue back then." 

"So they were a love match? Rather than an arrangement?" 

"Aye. Father saw her and knew straight away. He courted her for a year before she would deign to marry him." 

"That is real sweet." Steve ran a fingertip along Thor's fingers, one at a time, before sliding his hand in the larger, warmer hand. "I'm real glad I came here." 

"As am I, elskan. Though I fear there may be yet more shocks to come. I admit I do not know much about your race. Loki is correct that of the two of us, it was he who paid attention to his studies. I know not what we shall learn when we go through the histories the tomes the library contain." 

"But you'll stay with me? While we go over it." 

"Aye. You would be hard pressed to rid yourself of me now. I have been waiting for you. And now that you accept my touch, I will continue to give you the affection you have been missing." 

They stayed in bed a few more minutes, simply to enjoy the new thing between them, but Steve also was anxious to head to the library. To see what else he could learn about his people. He really did want as much information as he could get before he made any decisions that would affect his life going forward. Allowing himself the sheer joy of accepting Thor’s advances was enough of a big decision for one day. He would gather the rest of what he could and then bring it back home to talk to the others. Thor had agreed with his plan and knowing that he understood helped Steve feel more certain that he’d made the right choice. 

When they did make it to the library, they were still closer than Steve was used to. Thor held his hand on his left side, and that wing was flexed out, all but wrapped around the Thor’s back. Steve had always worried about his wings, worried about others touching them, and them touching others, but Thor took it in stride. Steve should have expected that, even before he allowed skin to skin touch, Thor had always had fingers out to settle feathers. And now, now there was so much touch, all of it good. 

The door to the library opened up on it’s own, and inside they found the Queen and Loki, the two of them standing side by side with a large blue and silver book laid out on the table in front of them. 

“It’s about time.” Loki said before he even turned around. His focus was sharp and noticed their closeness immediately, making him smile in true delight. It made his face look so young. “Really, it is about time.” 

“Oh, my boys.” Frigga clasped her hands in front of her face, in no way hiding her enormous grin. “I am so glad. I wasn't certain you would let yourself open up enough Steven, but I am so glad.” 

“Did everyone but me know that this was an option?” Steve couldn’t hide his laugh. 

“As we spoke about, same sex love is not frowned upon here. I know Midgard has a much less tolerant environment.” 

“Also, Thor would not shut up about you.” Loki added, his smile going mischievous. “Oh, the captain is so strong. Oh the captain is so smart. Oh the captain so sad and I want to hug him--”

“Enough brother.” Thro growled out. He was clearly embarrassed but Steve was fucking giddy. 

“So that’s what he meant when he said you’d talked to your ma about me.” Steve glanced at Thor and could swear the god was actually blushing. 

“Yes, it is. I heard much about you before you visited.” Frigga held her hands out and without any fear, Steve stepped away from Thor and right up to her, taking her hands. He let out a deep breath and squeezed gently. “Now, come look at what we found.” 

The book was open to an absolutely gorgeous drawing of a city. The castle was circular and multi leveled. There was a waterfall that seemed to come out of the top spire. It was done in golds and blues, soft peaches and it felt safe. Like the image reached out to wrap him up in a safety that he hadn’t felt since his ma wrapped thin arms around his frail body. He tried to look at everything. Noticing the water wheels and the floating rooms? Buildings? He wasn’t sure what you would call them, but water poured out from them as well. It was lovely. 

“This is Aristosa, the capital city of the Soros planet. The planet itself either has no name, or has a name that only a Soros can know, because it has never been written down according to my sources.” Loki told him. "We call it Aerilon simply to have something to call it." 

“It is stunning.” He reached out to touch the paper, curious if that safe feeling could be transferred. “Looking at it, I feel safe. It’s the strangest thing.” 

“It is interesting that you feel that. Before you came in, Loki and I were talking about how we had the desire to shut the book. Not exactly a malevolent feeling, but a strong one. Making us feel like we should back away.” 

“The book has a defense?” Thor asked, walking close but stopping short. “Interesting. It certainly does not trust me as it does you elskan.” 

Steve looked over his shoulder, his wings fluttering and then settling. “I was about to ask how a book could trust, but then I remembered I was on a planet that is really a plane, that floats in the galaxy and you have a magic hammer that helps you fly, and oh yeah I have wings. So sure, the book has emotions. And it’s tuggin at me.” His voice had dropped as he talked, and got as close as he cold to the book, laying both hands flat on its surface. 

“What is it telling you darling?" Frigga asked from where she stood at his shoulder. Close, but not so close that the book would object to her proximity. 

“It’s not tellin so much as makin me feel. Make sense? And right now all I’m gettin is sad and I think, I mean, I think the book wants to go home.”

“Interesting.” Loki added, one hand softly glowing green in the direction of the book. He’d stayed farther away, and Steve wondered if it was even less trustful of him since he was a frost giant. “I believe the good captain is correct. It is homesick.” He dropped a hand. “Steven, try to turn the page. We could not, it opened to this image and then would not move.” 

Steve ran his fingers down the edges of the page and for some reason, he felt compelled to ask for what he wanted. “Hey, show me what I need to know.” He whispered, feeling foolish. No matter what he felt, it was clear that the book was tuned to his biology because the pages fluttered until they fell to two pages of script that Steve could not read. 

“Well then.” Thor came forward and placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I believe we must revisit our idea to travel to meet the Soros that are left. This obviously belongs there. I can think of no reasons for us to keep it in our hands when it wishes to go home.” 

“You are correct of course my son.” They all turned quickly. They had been so absorbed in what they were talking about they hadn’t heard Odin enter the library. Which was insane. He was a large man, it wasn't right that he could move so quietly. “It will take time to find a way for you two to get on planet, so why do you not return to Midgard and catch your team up with what you have learned. Return in a fortnight, and I believe we should be ready for you to take next steps.” 

“Steven? Does this sound good to you?” Thor asked. 

“I thought we were having dinner and sparring with your friends?” Everything was moving quickly and the idea for a few days at home sounded good, but he also didn’t want to disrupt any plans. 

“Sif and the three were unable to return today. It appears that Volstagg has offended someone and Hogun was trying to talk sense to the man. And of course Sif was keeping watch. So you see, nothing is being missed.” 

“Okay, then yeah. I think it’d be good to regroup. Make some decisions. Thank you sir.” 

“Ah, from what I hear you are almost family. You can call me Odin if AllFather is too much.” The man winked, just winked at Steve and he just stood there unsure how to even respond to that. 

“Father, thank you.” Thor walked forward and did the forearm clasp that Steve found endlessly charming. “Shall we just return or will you send for us?” 

“Prepare for a fortnight, but if things move faster, I will send one of the ravens. I must go, so this is goodbye for now Steven.” 

“Again, thank you so much for making me feel so welcomed, and for helping me.”

The man stepped forward, and held out his arm, and Steve did the same, making the arm clasp as he’d seen Thor do it. “Thank you for making my sons smile. In different ways of course, both are equally important to me.” 

Steve nodded, and then the man was gone, leaving Steve grinning. 

“Go my boys, your things should be at the bridge now. Loki, will you be going as well?” 

“No mother. I will help father work on travel. I will join you soon however, as irritating Anthony is always a good time.” He made his way to Steve and he expected another arm clasp, but instead he got a hug. Steve made sure to keep it tight for a few seconds longer, just so that Loki understood how important he was to him. 

“We’ll see you soon. Don't take too long.” 

“Aye Captain.” And then he was gone. Frigga’s goodbyes were heartfelt as well and Steve was just going to hoard all the hugs he’d gotten on the visit. The walk to the bridgekeeper was quick, and Frigga was correct, his shield bag was resting against the giant sword that Heimdall used to open the bridge. 

“Odinson and partner, going home?” 

“We are Heimdall. And we shall be back soon, so kepe watch.” 

“I always do, my prince.” Steve stood tall as the tall man looked him over. “Steven Rogers of Brooklyn, I am in your service.” Steve nodded, and watched fascinated as he moved the sword to open the bridge, rainbow colors swirling around them. 

Steve stepped forward, with his shield in one hand and holding Thor’s hand with the other, he let the bridge pull them back to earth. When they landed on the helipad, they were still holding hands. Much to the surprise of Tony, who had been standing there in his armor, face shield up.

“What the hell?” He shouted. Steve just grinned.


	7. Home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Thor get a chance to tell the others what they've learned. Tony is Tony about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little shorter chapter, next one will probably be the same length.

“Tony, we’re back.” 

“Screw that, what’s with all the hand holding? Huh? They cure you up there?” Steve felt Thor’s hand tighten at Tony’s careless remarks. It bolstered Steve, to have that physical reminder that not only is there someone who can safely touch him, but who actively wants to, and more. 

“Steven is not sick. He does not need curing Anthony.” 

“You left and no one could touch him, and now you’re all hand holdy and stuff! So something clearly happened up there on Planet Gold and we need to -- Avengers Assemble!” The last bit was yelled into his face plate that had come down mid sentence. Steve just sighed. He’d known of course that they would have to talk about it, but he’d thought possibly he could have a minute after doing the whole rainbow bridge travel to rest, but of course not. Not when Tony was there to greet them. 

“Come elskan, we shall move inside and have the assemble Anthony has called for.” He gently pulled Steve toward the open balcony doors. “It shall not be long til the rest of our team is here, and then we can tell them all that has been learned and then, rest I think. You are hale and hearty, it is true, but the Bifrost does tire out many who use it.” 

“It’s interesting, traveling via Bifrost. Like, you feel yourself get turned inside out, and then back again. But you land whole and only slightly unsteady on your feet. Or at least, that is how I feel.” 

“For I, it is simply invigorating. I land ready to fight. But I have been using it for many a year, and it is still new for you. Eventually, you will land steady as well.” Thor waited for Steve to place hsi shield bag against the edge of one couch before sitting side by side with him. Steve was still boggling at the surety that Thor tossed out his impending Bifrost usage, as if it was just his new normal.

Steve was still thinking on that when he felt a shiver run across him and he glanced over to Thor who looked utterly bemused to have one large white wing wrapped around his back like a blanket. Before he had a chance to come up with something to say about his wandering wing, the rest of the team came in. 

“This is new.” Sam mentions. 

“Nah, it’s just about time they got their heads out of their asses.” Nat chimed in, after she plopped down onto Clint’s lap. 

“Ya know Nat, I doubted you. I should know better by now.” Clint dropped a few bills onto her open palm and Steve was still trying to find words for anything that was going on around him when Tony came in, finally out of his Iron Man suit. 

“Of course the Spy Queen knew, what I want to know, is how she knew, and exactly what it means for us going forward.” He took a sip of the amber liquid in the glass he always carried, and then winked at Steve. “And, I’m dying to know just how good the God is in the sack.”

Nat let out a quick grin before kicking Tony in the shin. Steve chuckled as Tony tried to stop himself from falling off the arm of the chair he’d been sitting on. “Geez. Legolas, leash your spider.” 

“Stark, you got a death wish?” Clint glared at him and Nat was just staring at him with one eyebrow quirked 

“Boundaries Tony, we’ve talked about them.” He held a hand up at her, but didn’t stop smirking. 

“Want to just go up to my room? Or back to Asgard? That’d work too.” Steve asked Thor, only half serious. He did love his team, but sometimes Tony was just too much to deal with. Especially when Steve had recently felt like his insides had been on the outside. 

“Aye. I can call for Heimdall right now, we can forgo this step of the plan.” He winked at Steve, which made Tony gasp and Nat huff out a laugh. Then he continued. “It is not as if they want to go with us on our return trip. I can tell Father that the rest of our team was not interested in a visit.” 

“Ah, he might not get too mad about his ignored invitation,” Steve tried but failed to hold back a chuckle, but plowed on anyway. Tony was glaring fully and Clint was giving him a thumbs up. Sam just looked intrigued. “He might feel slighted though, you’ll have to be sure to stop him from sending the Destroyer.” 

“Okay Abbott and Costello, cut it out. Seriously. What happened up in the golden city?” Tony asked, actually being serious for a change.

“Well, I found out I’m an alien. Thor and his whole family can touch me. Loki has adopted me as his best friend--” 

At that San huffed out a, “yeah right.”

“My birth planet is dying and Thor and I are dating.” Steve finished like Sam hadn’t interrupted him. 

“Huh?” Clint got out right before Sam and Tony exploded together, throwing out questions right over each other. Steve looked to Nat who was just watching the two of them on the couch together. Under her scrutiny, his wing tightened around Thor’s shoulder on it’s own accord. She nodded at him, before putting two fingers to her mouth and letting out a shrill whistle. 

“Please stop. You two are acting like children. How does yelling over each other and not letting them talk, tell us anything?” 

“Point.” Sam admitted to Nat before turning to Steve sheepishly. “Sorry, it was a shock. So you’re Asgardian? Thor doesn't have wings.” 

“I’m Soros. They have wings.” Steve offered. 

“The Soros are an ancient race. Very reclusive and very gentle. Around the time Steven was born and somehow landed on Midgard, a terrible sickness decimated their numbers. They are now on the brink of extinction, as their planet is dying as well.” Thor added, one hand holding Steve’s,

“And the wings? Cause I’ve seen the pictures from bootcamp. Howard kept them, one of the few things that he actually showed me.” 

“Ahh, according to Eir and the Queen, the machine that Erskine put me in and the serum itself just made me healthy enough that my natural state was able to shine through.”

“Eir?” Clint asked and Steve nodded to Thor, as they are his healer. 

“Eir is a healer at the palace. Quite skilled. Their words are never said wrong, and on Steven’s transformation my mother and Loki, all agree.”

“Okay, now about your people and planet? They are sick?” Sam asked, his therapist voice in full effect. 

“Yeah. From what we saw of the panet, it is dying rapidly. All of what is left of my race lives in one city. Odin and Loki are working on a way for us to get there since they aren’t super friendly to visitors so just showing up via bifrost isn’t a good plan.” 

“I do not believe the Bifrost could reach the planet at all. They are vicious defenders. The Soros have withstood more than one attempt of being conquered. It is a large part of why it is distressing to see what has happened to them.” Thor was not often solemn, which meant everyone was paying rapt attention to him as he spoke of the troubles. 

“So you're off to this planet next huh? You’re taking us with you.” Tony all but demanded. 

“Well, I was thinking bout it, but if you’re gonna be a prat about it--”

“Ah, the Brooklyn is back.” Thor murmured and Steve blushed scarlet. Dammit, it'd been completely trained out of him, but a few days with Thor and all of a sudden it was back with a vengeance. 

“We are learning so much about you Steve-o.” Clinted crowed from behind Nat. 

“It is good to see you let loose just a little bit Steve. You’ve been holding the reins so tight since you woke up, I feel like we’re just now getting to know the real you.” Nat offered him one of her rare real smiles, but it didn’t really buffer against the guilt and the grief that rose up at her comment. 

“Well....” He stopped. He didn’t have any clue where he was going with that opening. Luckily Sam saved him. 

“It is probably our fault as much as his. There was a lot of confusion about the whole wing thing, and then there were hostile aliens. And you know, we are not the most well adjusted group of individuals. Well, you guys aren’t, I'm the picture of mental health.” 

“Too true Falcon, too true. Can we get back to the going off planet thing? Cause I definitely want to visit Asgard, and this planet you hail from.” 

“Tony,” they all jumped at the sound of Bruce’s voice. Steve definitely hadn’t heard him come in, and it appeared the other’s hadn’t either. “I highly doubt the King and Queen of Asgard are going to let you bring anything up there for you to try to ‘science it’, as you say.” 

“Bruce!” Tony fake gasped. Steve just shook his head. He was getting more and more tired as they sat there, and all he wanted was his bed. And Thor. 

“Ah, Banner is correct in that regard. Father does not believe that Midgard should be accelerated in its current arc of intelligence. He would not look kindly on you trying to understand how we do things. It is a cheat, in a way.” 

Tony visibly deflated. Steve was working on following. Thor must have finally noticed because one of his large arms snuck behind Steve’s back to hold him close. “Now, I believe Steven needs rest. The first few trips on the Bifrost can drain you. If you have more questions, surely they can wait until he’s slept.”

“Yeah, of course. Steve get some rest. If you have any questions about what you learned up in the sky, and you think I can shed some light on it, just find me tomorrow, okay?” Bruce offered and Steve nodded sleepily. He really was fading fast. 

The last thing he remembered was the shocked gasp from Tony and him saying something about damsels as Thor lifted Steve. After that, it was just blackness buffered by heat and safety.


	8. Going to Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Thor enjoy breakfast in bed, and then Loki shows up to scare Tony.

He woke up to the soft sound of Jarvis’s gentle alert and the shivery feeling of someone touching his feathers. He lifted his head and bearlily found Thor, leaned on his side with one hand propping up his head and the other trailing over the feathers on his right wing. 

“Mornin” 

“Good morning Steven. You seem much rested. Did not wake at all when I removed your shirt to sleep more comfortably.” 

“Ah, Bifrost must have took more outta me than I thought. Time is it?”

“It is around eight. I had Jarvis get us some food delivered. You did not eat before you fell asleep and I am aware how you need more food than most. He has just alerted that it has arrived.” 

As Thor was talking, the lack of dinner made itself known by an angry growl from Steve’s stomach. 

“Ah, yeah. We eatin alone?” Normally Steve ate on the common floor with the others. Even though he couldn’t touch them, it was still important to spend time with them, sometimes. When he could handle Tony. 

“I believed you might continue our break before we had to talk more about what we do next. If I overstepped-- “

“No, no this is good. Thanks.” Steve spun around on the bed, sitting cross-legged and trying to not smack Thor in the face with a wing as he rolled his shoulders and let them open up in a stretch. He felt, rather than saw Thor reach for him, working to smooth out feathers, help them sit properly. 

“This is okay?” He asked, before getting more sure of his fingers and how he was all but preening Steve. It made him smile. He’d watched enough bird documentaries to know just how domestic the act was. 

“Yeah, a’course.” In truth, it felt amazing. It was almost right up there with the way the hug from Frigga felt. Safety in the form of touch. 

“I will continue to ask about touch until I am sure that you have gotten completely used to it again. To go from no touch, to a lot of touch could be a hard transition. Even if you do like my, what did you call it ‘maniacal touch therapy?’” He leaned over to pull the tray from the rolling cart onto the bed. “Here, I chose waffles and fruit. Easy to eat in bed.” 

“Thanks.” With his shoulders looser, and his wings folded back up, he lifted the lid and found a plate of steaming waffles. Grabbing one and rolling it up, he stuffed it in his mouth, doing his best not to groan in pleasure at how perfect it tasted. 

They were quiet as they ate for a few moments. Steve watched Thor nibble on the fruit as well, but the bigger man was fidgety.

“What’s up?” Asked after finishing the last waffle on the plate. Before Thor answered, he switched the plates out for a new one, also laden down with waffles. 

“I am...concerned.” There was hesitancy in Thor’s voice and that was not at all what Steve was used to. 

“About?” 

“How you are handling all this new information.” He pushed the plate away from them and sat himself directly in front of Steve, taking one of his hands. “You have learned much in the last few days and I do not wish you to buckle under the weight of these things. You will tell me if you need something, won’t you?” 

Steve could tell that Thor was sincerely worried about him, so he didn’t try to brush it off like he normally would. “I know that I’m not the best about admitting I need help.” He started and paused at Thor’s amused snort. “Yes, I know. But if we are doing this, trying to date or court or whatever you call it, I will be honest with you.” 

“Thank you.” He pulled Steve’s hand close enough to lay a kiss across his knuckles. “I know it is not easy to be open about things that you would normally keep close, but I want nothing more than to be able to help you.” 

“A’course Thor. And thank you too, for caring and for bein’ willing to help me through this.” Getting up on his knees, he leaned forward to brush a kiss across Thor’s lips, just a soft one. He felt Thor’s lips turn up into a smile under his ministrations. Before he pulled back, he let the kiss deepen just a smidge, but then he was sitting again. 

“Now, let us finish this food and perhaps bathe before we go back to the other’s. I know they still have questions, and we really should make sure they understand what is going on.” He popped a strawberry in his mouth and chewed then swallowed before going on. “I am aware Anthony will be saddened to not be able to bring his machines with him, but if they want to help, I will be glad of it when we visit the planet of your birth. I am not used to going somewhere so blindly.” 

“Yeah, but do you really want Tony loose on Asgard with tools to try and steal your tech?” 

“It would not bother me, I do not believe. But my father would be cross. And it is never a good idea to make my father cross.” 

“Yeeaaah, I definitely don’t ever want him angry at me. He’s all big and mean looking.” He huffed out a laugh at Thor’s silly grin and knocked their shoulders together. “He’s nice though. I was really expecting him to hate me on sight. And to be much more serious.” 

“In the past he has been quite serious, it seems he’s loosening up in his later years. He does love us though, my brother and I, and he has always wanted us to be happy. There is no reason for him to not like you elskan, you make me very happy.” 

Steve accepted the sliced melon Thor offered him, glad to stuff his face instead of saying all the ridiculously sappy things he was thinking. And if Thor’s cheeks went a bit red when Steve’s lips grazed his fingers, well, Thor was the one offering to feed Steve. He couldn’t do anything about that. 

They continued to eat the food sent up until both platters were empty and they’d devolved from sitting next to each other to Steve leaning against Thor’s shoulder. The bigger man had an arm around Steve’s waist, settled up under where his wing met his back. Steve didn’t want to leave the comfortable spot he’d found himself in, but he knew that if they didn’t move soon Tony would come looking. He’d already missed team breakfast, Tony wouldn’t hold off much longer. 

“I guess we gotta head down now. I’m gonna grab a shower, meet you at the elevators?” He almost invited Thor to share the shower, but that might be moving too fast for him, and if there was anything he knew about the god, it was that he would never push Steve to do anything he wasn’t ready for. 

“Aye, it might take me a minute, I believe my hair is unusually tangled this morning.” Steve pulled back to look up and let out a chuckle. Reaching up, he pulled a white feather from the mess of Thor’s hair. 

“Sorry ‘bout that.” 

“If the downside to spending time in your bed is a feather in my hair, you shall never hear me complain.” He leaned down to steal a kiss before scooting off Steve’s bed. “I shall see you presently.” 

When Thor left, Steve rotated his body so he could land face down into his bed and silently scream. He was being ridiculous, he knew that, but he was allowing it. He had Thor as a boyfriend, maybe? Or a partner, however they decided to label themselves, and they’d spent the night together. Just sleeping, but still, that was more than he’d ever thought he’d get and it filled him with a joy he didn’t know he was capable of feeling. 

He didn’t waste much time squealing his happiness into warm bed sheets. Eventually he pulled himself up and stripped as he walked into his bathroom. Here again Tony had been more than generous. Dealing with cold baths as a kid, and then cleaning himself in a river while in the war, the shower that Tony had built for him was a study in opulence. Steve could stretch out a wing at a time, just enough to make sure that his feathers got as clean as his body. The shower head was really a row of them that came straight down from the ceiling, which meant Steve didn't have to twist and turn just to fit himself inside the shoer. 

He’d thanked Tony so much the man had actually told Steve he’d take it back if Steve didn’t stop. It had been amusing for them both after that and the first time that Steve really accepted Tony as a friend instead of just a co-worker or the benefactor he started out as. He got through the shower quickly and then moved over to the dryer he’d asked for so he didn’t go around with wet wings. 

Once dry, he got dressed quickly, trying to time it out to see if he’d met Thor or be early. Leaving his feet bare, he left his rooms and found Thor walking to the elevator bay from his own apartment, deftly twisting his hair into a quick braid. 

“Hey.” Steve leaned in to grab a quick kiss, but Thor slid his hands around his waist and made the kiss last longer, warming Steve to his core. 

“Hello. Let us go before I drag you back to bed.” 

“Hey, I went for a quick one that time, you’re the one who had my toes curling in the hallway.” 

“Was I then?” Thor asked and Steve winked before dragging him into the elevator that had been open and waiting for them. 

“To the common floor Jarvis.” Steve said and the elevator started to move. 

“Morning Captain, Your Highness.” 

“Good morning Sir Jarvis. Thank you again for ordering breakfast for my Steven and I.” 

“It is my pleasure to serve you. And please allow me to warn you that Sir has not slept but for a few minutes at his work table.” 

Oh great, Tony without sleep is a whole different beast and Steve briefly considered just going right back upstairs. He didn’t though, he did actually want to make sure they had a plan for how they would travel to Asgard and who would be here to protect Earth while they were gone. 

The doors opened and they walked out into the common room just as Clint was plopping onto the couch with the coffee pot. Nat was sitting on one of the chairs with her cat in her lap and Bruce was talking to Tony by the windows. It was business as usual in Avengers Tower, with the glaring difference that Thor was holding his hand and just before they sat down together, Loki walked out of thin air, making Tony scream and drop his coffee cup. 

“Brother!’ Thor called out over Tony’s swearing. 

“Good morning brother, Avengers, Steven.” Loki sat right next to Steve, leaving him bookended by Asgardian princes. It was an absolutely insane thing to think about. 

“Reindeer games, you wanna explain where the hell you came from? People don’t just appear out of thin air.” Tony sounded equal parts annoyed and fascinated. 

“I am not ‘people’ Stark. I am Loki and I do what I please.” 

“My brother is well versed in the hidden doorways in our universe. He has often walked between worlds, Anthony.” Thor always sounded so proud of his brother and Steve couldn't help but notice how pleased the younger prince was by his brother’s words. 

Steve leaned in closer to his friend, and whispered in his ear, “We should call you Skywalker, like that movie Bruce and Clint love so much. Have you watched it?” Clint must have heard him, his hearing aids probably turned to the highest setting, cause he let out a snort. 

“Yeah, that is much better than Tony’s nickname for you. Good one Cap.” Clint put the now empty coffee pot on the table and leaned forward, balancing his elbow on his knees, alert as always. 

“I have not seen this movie. I fear my knowledge of Midgardian entertainment is lacking. With the exception of your opera. The Italians make beautiful music.” 

That perked Nat up, a gleam in her eye. “If you like opera you should try the Russians. Queen of Spades is unparalleled in my opinion.” 

“Well little spider, perhaps we shall make a night of it when the opportunity presents itself. Sadly that is not now, I come with news.” He turned a bit to look at Steve, taking his wrist in one long fingered hand. “My friend, father and I have arranged a meeting with the minister of the Soros.” 

“I thought they were pretty reclusive. The Allfather was pretty sure it would take longer?” He made sure to phrase it as a question, so as to not hurt Loi’s feelings. 

“Yes well, I may have snuck onto their planet and did a bit of creative discovering.” 

“You spied on them.” Tony said plainly. 

“Yes alright, I spied on them. And what I found was fascinating. With the new piece of information, father was able to send a message that got their attention.” Loki had a smirk on his face that had Steve desperately curious as to what he had found, but he wasn't sure if he should ask outright or let the prince draw it out longer. It didn’t matter, because suddenly Clint and Tony were talking over themselves. 

“Long lost prince!” Clint shouted. 

“Last baby born!” Tony added. 

“All the genetic information was stored with him when he left the planet!”Clint added, and they all turned to look at him. 

“This isn’t a Superman movie, Clint.” Bruce added with a slight laugh. 

“Well,” Loki huffed, crossing his arms against his chest, “if you’re going to guess, there doesn't seem to be a reason for me to be here.” 

“Oh shit, lost prince.” Clint and Tony said together, voices soft.

“No.” Loki said, making Steve stare at him. 

“Steve was the last baby born?” Bruce asked. Steve kept starting at Loki, watching his face to see any tics. 

“Yes.” He finally sighed out. “Good Job ruining my carefully planned out discussion.” He glared at Tony. 

“Oh wow, Steve.” Nat slid off her chair to come sit cross legged on the table in front of him. Close but not touching. 

“Do they know why?”’ Bruce asked, always with science on his mind. 

“I do not know. We arranged the meeting and I left to come here. Father had said a fortnight, but you only have two more evenings. Their minister will be on Asgard on the third morning.” 

“Thank you brother, for coming to tell us. Are you staying until we leave, or will be home again soon?” 

“I shall return home with you, if Stark does not mind playing host to me.” He all but sneered, right as the elevator doors opened again.

“Of course you’re welcome to stay the night, Your Highness.” Pepper’s heels clacked across the floor as she came around the couch to nod her head at the group. “You are always welcome here.” 

Loki stood and held out a hand, “thank you Miss Potts. And it is Loki. There is no need to stand on ceremony here.” He sat after Pepper let go of his hand. 

“Tony, you have an investor meeting in the morning, do not forget. Jarvis told me you didn’t sleep last night, you cannot do that again tonight.” 

“Pep, I’m going to Asgard! Who needs investor meetings.”

“SI needs investor meetings. You can go to Asgard after it is done.” She turned back to Loki, quirking an eyebrow. “And why is Tony going to Asgard?” 

“Ahh, that would be my fault Miss Potts. It appears that I am sorta important, I guess, to my people.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck. Pepper reminded him so much of his ma, she was a bit intimidating. 

“Oh yes, Tony mentioned something about you learning more about your past. That is good, I am glad for you.” She tapped her tablet a few times before looking back up at him. “The meeting tomorrow morning is the last of the quarter. If he makes that, you can have him for a month. A month, you hear me Steve?” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Pep, you’re acting like my mom.” Tony whined. And oh, Steve would not want to be Tony with the glare that his wife was levering at him. 

“No. I am acting like your wife. And the woman who runs your company. So, tomorrow. Wide awake for that meeting, and then you can go star hopping for exactly one month.” She kissed his cheek before saying a quick goodbye and disappearing as fast as she’d shown up. 

Everyone looked at Tony, who was staring at his hands. “Right. Leaving in two days. I’ll see you tomorrow after my meeting.” He left, and Steve looked at the rest of the group. He’d have to talk to Fury about them leaving, not that the man could stop them. It was a courtesy though, and one Steve would make sure to take care of. But before then, he tapped Nat’s booted foot with his toe. 

“So, what do you want to know about Asgard?”


	9. A pretty Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin visits the tower and Fury is an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always write Fury as an ass, not sure why.

It turned out that Nat wanted to know everything about Asgard. So did Clint and Bruce. It made Steve wonder if they’d never actually talked to Thor or Loki about it. They all seemed interested, but surely after the past few months, they should have known something about the planet Thor came from. He leaned into Thor as he and his brother extolled their home world, and it was a fine way to spend some time until Jarvis chimed that Fury was there. 

“I see you are all lying about like you’re not supposed to be our best defense. And the second prince is here again, how nice.” Steve could never tell if Fury was being sarcastic or if that was just his voice. “I see things have changed since I was last here.” He nodded to where Steve was touching Thor from shoulder to hip.

“Indeed.” And there was Fury’s shadow. Coulson slid from behind the taller man. His suit was perfectly plain and perfectly pressed like always. He slid his sunglasses off to give the room a sweep. “There is paperwork for how you two are sitting, so you are aware.” 

“Damn man, chill.” Clint said, his voice tense like it was every time he saw Coulson now. Steve understood, there had been that moment in the battle that pulled them together where Coulson was thought dead. Clint and Natasha were still angry with Fury for letting them continue to think that for a little while longer. Steve almost understood Fury’s moves, Coulson’s fake death did bring them together after all. 

“Yes well, I’m not here to talk relationship statuses. I’m here, because there was an energy signature that popped up this morning that led to this tower, of course. Which I’m thinking has something to do with the second prince.”

“You would attempt to track me?” Loki stood quickly, his stature strained as he held himself back. 

“Earth is under our protection, we have ways of discovering anything that lands here.” Fury added, sounding bored by this whole thing. 

“I am a prince. You would treat me as unwelcome to your planet?” 

“You ain’t a prince here.” Fury shot back and Steve could see Loki fighting against the slight he was taking this as. Steve jumped up, trying his best not to know anyone with a stray wing, he reached for Loki’s hand that was starting to turn blue, making the immediate area cool faster than should be possible. 

“Loki, no. He’s not worth it. We’ll be gone in two days anyway.” He tightened his hold on the icy hand until the blue melted away. 

“You’re leaving?” Coulson asked, an actual twinge of emotion in his voice. 

“Only for a few days, I believe. But yes there are some things I need to attend to off planet.” 

“We will be gone no longer than one midgard week, I believe. But-” He turned to stare Fury down. “This is just the first of many trips the good captain will be taking. I trust there is no problem with that.” 

There was movement and then Thor was at his side and Nat and Clint were standing next to Loki. It was a united front that Steve hadn’t expected, definitely not against Shield. He was slightly glad Tony wasn’t there to escalate the tension, though honestly, Tony was a pretty good person to have on your team when people were trying to make you do things you didn’t want to. 

“No problem at all, Skywalker. Cap is a free man. Can go planet hopping all he wants. Ain’t that right General?” Clint asked. And like Loki, his body was pulled taut, ready to move at the first sign of a fight. 

“That is factually correct.” Tony came striding in, and Steve was seriously hoping this wasn’t going to be a fight. Things had been pretty stable between Shield and the Avengers lately, but this wasn’t feeling right at all. “We went over this right after old Cap here got thawed, didn’t we Agent Agent? He’s a free man, he can move to Hoth if he wants to.” 

“Hoth?” He had to ask. Screw the tension. “Wasn't that in that movie? I didn’t think it was a real place.” 

Tony honest to god face palmed and let out a chuckle. “Alright, who dropped the ball on getting the old man up to date? Anyone?” He spun around, pointing at the rest of the team, who were each laughing. 

“It was a metaphor Steve-o. Or an allegory? Possibly a joke. It fell flat though.” He walked over to stand by them and turned back to Fury and Coulson. “So, what brings you to my tower?” 

Steve knew Tony was stalling, Jarvis probably alerted him the minute they arrived. This was still feeling more and more off. Thinking back to what they said about knowing what lands on earth. That didn’t seem like a thing they should be able to do. Tony didn’t even have that technology. 

“Okay, what’s going on. There was no alert, so no monster to fight. What do you want?” Thor took the hand on that side and Steve felt energy flowing across him from both sides. He’d never felt anything like it before, and as soon as they were alone he was going to be asking about it. 

“Cards on the table? We want him.” Fury pointed to Loki, and immediately Thor’s hand was raised and Mjolnir flew through the doorway. At the same time there was that tingle again and Loki’s dress pants and collared shirt transformed into his battle leathers. 

“I am not a thing to be had.” Loki spoke with deadly clam. 

“You will not touch my brother.” Thor said angrily over Loki’s calm statement. 

Nat and Clint were herding Bruce to the back of the room as Tony’s armor came forth, attaching itself to its inventor in a way that still made Steve want to stare. 

“Have you still not learned Nick?” Tony all but spat. “You will not control us. Not the way you want to. And unless you want an interplanetary war, you might want to stop eyeing the pretty prince.” 

In the middle of all this mess, Loki turned to Tony amused. “Did you call me pretty? Shall I talk to your wife?” 

“Enough.” Fury said He stood there, arms crossed, his black coat billowing which made no sense at all. “You lot are paranoid. I want to know how he just walks across galaxies. It appears to be a glaring hole in our security.” 

“Right? That’s all you want. Cause Shield never gets a hold of a person for one thing and then keeps them for something else. Cause that never happens.” Bruce cut in. He strode back to the rest of them, the green receding from his eyes. 

Steve would never know what else Bruce was going to say, what he knew that Steve should know. Instead the building rattled as what could only be the bifrost opened. 

“Oh shit.” Clint breathed out. 

“It doesn't do that when it’s Thor.” Nat observed. And she was right. Thor always landed soft. The rainbow bridge had never shook the Tower before. Tony’s eyes were bugging out as Odin stormed into the room front the balcony off the kitchen. 

“Father!” Thor called out, moving towards the large man. Odin held a hand out, stopping him immediately. He swept the room with his hard gaze, taking in Steve holding both his son’s hands. 

“Your Highness.” Coulson started with, but again was stopped with a hand in his face. 

“Who would attempt to hold my son? Who thinks he can stand against the Allfather?” His voice shook the walls. Clearly he was not pulling his punches. “Heimdall alerted me, pulling me away from my queen. She is not pleased.” 

“We were not asking to hold Loki here, just talk to him. What he can do, it puts us at a disadvantage.” Fury starts with. 

“Yes. Your realm is quite young. You have much to learn. You do not do that by stealing from others. Surely a man of your intelligence would know that.” 

Clint snickered, clamping a hand over his mouth, but it was too late. Odin turned, putting his back to Fury. Dismissing him. “Ahh, the archer. Well met.” 

“Nice to meet you sir. Or Your Highness? How does that work? Either way, your sons are good men, great in a battle.” 

“You may call me either. They have much experience. They learned through trial, as one should.” He lifted one eyebrow and Clint lost his mind again, all out laughing. 

“And you are the lady spy? Yes?” He asked Natasha, who nodded, coming forward to claps forearms like Thor taught her. 

“And the man of iron. Loki talks much of you. Well met.” Tony nods, but doesn’t get out of his armor. 

“There is one more, the beserker?” He asks, his voice finally mellowing out. Bruce steps forward, He pushes his glasses up, hsi hand shaking slightly. 

“Uh, that’s me. Or well, my other side. I have a leash on him. Mostly.” 

“Fascinating. Well met.” Bruce did the forearm clasp but then slid back behind Nat. Leaving the others, he stalked towards Steve. There was a glint in his eye that Steve recognized as the same that Loki got when he was being mischievous, so Steve let go of both Loki and Thor to step forward and accept the hug from Odin. 

“Steven, how are you this day?” When he pulled back, the king stayed close, and Steve hadn't felt this safe since he’d been held by his own mother’s arms. 

“I am well. The bifrost knocked me for a loop and I slept hard last night, but I’m good now. Glad to see you here on Earth, how is Frigga?” 

“Annoyed. We were interrupted whilst planning our yearly trek to her homeworld. She often misses her family, as one does.” 

“Ahh, well, let’s get you home then.” He stepped forward once, aligning himself with Odin, Allfather, and glared at Fury and Coulson. “You should both make apologies for disrupting the King and Queen. And then you should thank them for coming here only to check on his beloved son, and not start an inter.., what was it, Stark? Interplanetary war?” 

“That was what I said yes. Not a real good idea to go around pissing off the technologically advanced warrior culture that is keeping our planet safe from all the others bastards out there.” He shrugs which makes the armor shimmer. “Just my two cents though.” 

“Makes sense to me.” Nat added, twirling a knife that came out of god knows where. Steve really loved these guys. 

“Right, I don’t think Shield is going to win this. So, how bout you head on back to DC, and we take care of our own shit.” 

“Brooklyn.” Thor leans down to whisper in his ear, making him shiver.

“As the captain said, you will not win this. Though, is it a fight? Or is it merely a governing body trying to exert control it does not truly have?” Odin added.

“I’m trying to think long term, big picture.” Fury is trying to keep the upper hand, but he didn’t ever really have it. 

“No. You are trying to control things outside of your purview. This is eerily similar to the way you tried to use the tesseract. You meddle with things that are not meant for humans.” Loki butted in, his voice near gleeful.

“This is the man who tried to harness the tesseract? Well, it is good it is back where it belongs then.” Ah, and that was why Loki was full of mirth. This time it was Steve snickering. He’d never seen Fury so annoyed. It was totally worth having Odin come down to save them. They probably didn’t need saving, but it was nice to know that Thor’s parents cared. 

“Well, we’ll just be going then.” Coulson put his sunglasses back on and moved toward the elevator, but Fury stood still, glaring at Steve with his one good eye. Steve wasn’t going to budge.

“For the sake of all…..” Loki started, before pulling his staff out of thin air and pointing it at Fury. “Leave, You are not wanted here.” The man finally spun on his heel and followed Coulson into the elevator. Steve let out a sigh, letting his shoulder drop. 

“Jarvis buddy?” Stark called out, letting his armor fold off his body. Odin watched it all with a type of glee that Steve recognized. 

“Sir?” Jarvis responded.

“You know what to do. Find out if Shield got it’s dirty fingers in my tower.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Fascinating. It has been many a year since I've been on Midgard, you have come far.” Odin sounded honestly surprised, which was nice. 

“Yes we have. Now, do you have a minute to linger or do you need to get back your wife?” 

“I would not say no to drink.” He admitted, sitting on the couch. Tony had ordered them big to fit Steve and Thor, but Odin dwarfed it. 

“One giant ass tankard of ale coming up. Anyone else? I need a drink too.” 

It didn’t take long for drinks to be passed around, and then Odin was watching Steve. He was doing his best to not cling to Thor, but after all that, he needed touch badly. When the king nodded his head toward Thor with a grin, Steve gave in. He slumped into Thor, letting his one wong fall along his back like it was wont to do. Thor’s arm snaked under his wings to wrap around his back. It was instant relief to have that support. 

But it also made him think of what he wanted to ask the brothers from before. “Hey, earlier, when we stood together, I felt energy maybe? Something moving just under my skin, it came from both of you.” He was looking to Loki but it was Odin who answered. 

“Asgardians, and even the Jotun are strong and not built for Midgard. It is quite interesting that no one who has touched them before has not felt that. Though, they must have worked to hold it back. It is the energy of their life force. It seeks and often finds a host.” He finishes his drink, and they are all leaning forward listening. 

“Think of it as a wave. It flows out and then back again. It will not hurt you, but it will bolster you for a moment or two.” 

“That is amazing, sir. They can share their energy with us? Would it transfer powers? Strength?” Bruce was in full science mode, and then Tony joined in. Steve just leaned further into Thor. He didn’t mind sitting back and just resting when he could. He didn’t think that Shield was done trying to get to Loki, so he’d have to be on guard even more than before.


	10. When he stares at you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more of the boys just hanging out before it ramps up action wise.

Odin stayed until dinner. They were all sitting around the big table, introducing the three Asgardians and the man out of time to Thai food. It was going well until a thought struck Steve and he choked on his noodles. 

Thor was there to pat him on the back, directly over that tattoo, in between his wings. 

“Steven, are you well?” 

“Yeah sorry. I just, who is going to stay behind? We can’t all go right? Someone needs to stay behind in case the Avengers are needed.” He looked around the table and couldn’t find a face he didn’t want to take with him.

“Father could we not summon Sif here?”Thor asked and yeah, maybe leaving behind an Asgardian might help. 

“I can stay. I’ve run Shield ops for years, and maybe we could get Sam here?” Clint offered. 

“I can call for Sif, aye. And perhaps Fandral. The two of them could fight in your stead.” 

“Serve that fool, indeed. I would much rather not deal with him whilst we have talks with the Soros minister.” Loki added. 

“But then how will I beat him up for you?” Steve asked, with a cheeky grin. 

“I do not doubt you will still have a chance, even if we leave him with your archer.” Loki made a thoughtful face, “perhaps Clint could best him too. Fandral was never good with long range weaponry.”

“What’s the deal with this guy Lokes?” Clint asked after swallowing his food. 

“Ah, well…” 

“Fandral is a bit of a rascal when it comes to other’s feelings.” Thor added politely.

“It would be my absolute pleasure to kick his ass at the range. Make your calls, your highness.” He turned to Odin, “I’ll call Sam, see if he can get up here tomorrow.” 

“You don’t mind running interference with Shield?” Steve had to know. It was the easer question, rather than asking if he was fine letting his partner, in all sense of the word, go off world without him. 

“Nah. I’m used to it. Plus, I won’t lie, It’ll be amusing if we do get a call out and Sam and I show up with Asgardians that aren’t Thor or Loki. Fury will shit a brick.” 

“Okay then.” Tony waved chopsticks around as they all chuckled at Clint. 

“Jarvis, get Wilson on the line. And then let’s make sure we got accommodations for two visitors.”

“Sif will not have a worry about where she lays her head, Fandral on the other hand…” Loki spoke. 

“There are stories of a narcissus here, is that correct? Thor added. Steve nodded. “Ah, well, Fandral is very vain. A good warrior to have at your side, though his golden armor often will blind both friend and foe.” 

“This guy sounds like a man I wanna know.” Tony laughed, just as Loki snorted. 

“Your vanity pales in comparison. But my brother is correct that he is handy to have in battle. There are none, aside from possibly myself or my mother, who is as good with a blade.”

“Both of them will be a boon to any company they join. Sif is a formidable warrior in her own right. Fandral often brings amusement to any camp. I am certain they will make up for what this planet loses when you journey to Asgard.” Odin stated, and it was clearly a conversation ender. 

“Sir. I have spoken to Sam Wilson and he has accepted his summons. He will arrive in the morning while you are at your meeting.” 

“Thanks J. Okay, I’ve gotta crash so Pepper doesn’t castrate me. We leave tomorrow evening?” 

“Yes man of iron. Though I shall be leaving presently. I thank you for your hospitality. For myself, my sons and the warriors who shall arrive in the morning.” Odin stood with Tony. The younger swanned out like he was wont to do, but the Allfather pulled each of his sons up out of their chairs to take a hearty, backslapping hug. 

“My sons, I shall send Sif and Fandral in the morning. And I shall await your arrival in the evening.” 

“Give mother my love, father.” Thor asked, stepping back so Odin could pull Steve up as well. His hug was less hard, and more careful around the white wings. 

“Steven, I look forward to seeing you in the evening as well. I believe Eir does as well, they were quite enamored by you on your last visit.” 

“Thank you sir. I’m real excited to see Asgard again. Hopefully I’ll have a chance to sketch some of it this time.” 

“We will do our best to give you some time to pursue your artistic passions.” He walked back to the still open door to the balcony. “Farewell all, until we meet again.” 

“Heimdall!” He called out and there was the tower shaking again and Odin was gone in a flash of blinding lights. 

“Father, on Midgard. You must be special indeed, my good captain.” Loki slumped into his chair. Steve sat next to him, wondering if again he was putting stress on their relationship. Loki seemed to be at odds with Odin more than Thor was. But it wasn’t his place, no matter how much he wanted to understand. 

“What do you mean?” Nat asked and Steve was going to buy her flowers or something. 

“Father hasn’t come to Midgard since before your crusades. He has, on more than one occasion, likened Earth to a backwater planet.” 

“Brother, he came here for you. He stood there to tell Fury that he would not touch you. Perhaps you should, what is the term? Give him a break.” 

“Aye Thor, you are right.” He shook off his attitude, sitting straighter in the chair. “Now, since we will leave tomorrow, if anyone needs to know what to bring, I shall help with that.” 

“What’s the timeline? How long are we going to be off world? And I know you said no science stuff for Bruce and Tony, and this is ostensibly a peaceful assembly, but I don't go anywhere without weapons.” Nat ticked off her questions one by one. 

“I do not begrudge that at all Widow, I too do not go anywhere without a blade.” 

“Yeah, but you’re pretty much a weapon yourself, like Steve. I’ll have more than one blade on me. I just don’t want to upset royal sensibilities.” 

“You will be fine Natasha, most everyone on Asgard is carrying.” Thor told her. 

“Warrior culture.” Bruce piped up. “I’m just packing clothes. My weapon is part of me. And saying that, I'm going to go meditate. I will see you guys in the morning.” 

After Bruce took his leave, Nat and Clint did as well, probably to get a few hours alone before they were separated. It left Steve and the brothers alone. 

“Want to go hang out in my rooms?” Steve offered. There was no reason to hang out on the common floor if it was just them. Plus, he felt more comfortable stretching his wings out in his own space. He always kept them pulled close on the common floor. 

“Aye let us go, Loki can spend the night in my rooms.” 

“Really brother, propositioning him right in front of me?” Loki raised one eyebrow and Steve couldn't help but laugh. 

“That is not what I mean, brother. We share a floor, as you well know.” 

“He knows Thor. He’s just picking at you. It’s what brothers do. Bucky was the same back when I was a kid.” It still hurts how much he missed his best friend. But he was learning to remember the good stuff, keep it with him. 

“Aye, it is indeed, what he does. I do not love him any less for his actions.” 

“Now that we are alone,” Loki started, sitting on Steve’s couch. “He pulled out the same bottle as from the day he told Steve what he was. “Let us share a drink that will actually affect us, and we shall talk about how amusing it will be watching Stark on Asgard and unable to get his fingers into anything.” 

“Yeah, he’s bound to be pissy about that.” Steve wiggles his toes into the plush carpet before taking a drink. “Mind if spread out?” His back got tight when he didn’t flex often enough, and he was getting there quickly. 

“No, please.” Loki took another sip, almost choking on it. Clearly he hadn’t expected Steve to take his shirt off. 

Steve laughed as he dropped it on the cushion next to him, and then with a roll of his shoulders, extended his wings fully. Feathers fluttered before settling perfectly. He pulls them back soon enough. He caught Loki staring, which was unusual. 

“Is there… Um, are they bothering you?” He was not a fan of the tremor in his voice but he’d found that Loki and Thor were the only ones who didn’t stare, so this wasn’t ideal. 

“No. Not at all. In all honesty, they are beautiful.” Oh, well...that is nice. 

“He speaks the truth. They are quite a thing to see. I admired them for a long time before you allowed me to touch.” Where Loki’s compliment made him happy, Thor’s made him blush. 

“I didn’t know that.” 

“No, you would not have. You were still adamant at keeping us all far away from you. I am gladdened that we have moved past that.” Thor moved to sit next to him, running his big, blunt fingertips along the edge of the feathers. They ruffled under his touch. 

“Thor might not have ever met one of your kind before, but I have. There are many different forms and colors of wings amongst your kind. I have never seen another that had such pure white feathers. Even they keep you apart from those around you.” Loki sipped on his elven wine, seemingly considering his next words. “Everything about you is special Steven. I am often quite awed to be in your company.” 

“Wow.” Steve barely got that out, before Thor was jumping up to yank his brother into a hug. 

“Put me down you oaf!” 

“Brother, kind words from your mouth mean more than anything.” Thor wasn’t bothered at all when a green, shimmery shield went up between them, pushing him away from Loki. 

“Well, I save the kind words for those who truly deserve them. There can not be a person more deserving. I do not know what he sees in you.” 

“Oh well, he is kind.” Steve figured that was a given. “And he understands me. Shared life experience is not something I’ve found with anyone else here, in this time.” 

“Thank you elskan, I am happy to be kind to you. Always.” 

“Oh, the mush. I shall retire now. Tomorrow will be full of preparation for our travel. Sleep well you two.” He vanished, and no matter how many times he saw it happen, it was always going to amaze him. 

“Well, you gonna spend the night? You can if you wanna.” He hoped Thor would choose to spend the night, he did enjoy those big arms wrapping around him. 

“If you continue to sound all Brooklyn on me, you will find it hard to get me away. Come, let us retire to bed.” Steve squeaked when Thor scooped him up, but he loved it. Honestly didn’t think he’d ever get tired of being the smaller of the two of them.


	11. When he flees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Fandral cannot get along. It's gonna cause problems for Steve.

The morning came, not with a sigh like the previous day, but with a nightmare that had Steve jumping up, fists raised against the horrors of his own mind. He was halfway down the hall, clad only in his boxers, before Thor caught him. 

“Steven, Steven...calm. Please. It was only a dream.” His breaths were labored, his body tight with fear, as Thor held him tight. “Slow your breathing now. Slow. Come back to me.”

“Th..Thor? Where are we?” 

“The hallway down from your rooms. It is morning. You had a nightmare.” 

“Oh.” Shame blanketed him. He’d never let the others see him like this. He was supposed to be the leader and the leader was stronger than he was in moments like this. 

“Come now, back to bed. I do not believe you want one of the maids to catch you in your underthings.”

“Oh hell. Yeah. Bed s’good.” He let Thor walk him back to his rooms, grateful that they didn’t encounter one of the many people Tony employed to keep the tower running smoothly. He face planted onto the tangled sheets, feeling the bed dip underneath the weight of Thor sliding in near him. 

“Do you wish to speak of it?” He asked, running his fingers through the mess Steve’s hair was. 

“Don’t really ‘member it. Flashes only. Fire and bombs.” He mumbled into the bedding. 

“Ahh. I have had many dreams such as that. There is only one thing to be done.” There was a bit of humor in Thor’s tone Steve wasn’t awake enough to figure out. 

“Huh?” He twisted his head just as Thor’s hand slid under his body, lifting him easily. “Bath time!”

“Thor! My wings don’t fit in that tub.” He was definitely more awake now. 

“Yes, but you have a shower.” The bigger man winked and Steve felt the flush start at his ears. 

Showering with Thor was an experience that Steve would definitely want to examine further, but for that morning, it certainly did chase away the bad dreams. By the time he’d gotten dressed, his feet bare still, the remnants of the nightmare was gone. Which was good, considering they’d just stepped into the common floor kitchen when the Bifrost hit, leaving two people standing on the balcony wide eyed. 

“Friends!” Thor shouted, drawing their attention inside. The two came in, the blonde one who must be Fandral eyeing Steve appreciatively. The women, Sif, reminded Steve a lot of Nat. She kept her gaze moving, taking in every detail of her surroundings. 

“Thor, this realm is amazing. The buildings are so tall!” Fandral said, before accepting a spine cracking hug from Thor. 

“Yes, the people of this planet do love to build impressive buildings. This one belongs to my friend Anthony, the man of iron.” 

“Would that be you?” Fandral moved away from Thor to inspect Steve closer. Without thinking of it, Steve slid closer to Thor, his left wing laying flat across Thor’s back. “Ah, I see. My apologies.”

“Friends, this is Steven Rogers, Captain America. He is the leader of the Avengers, the team I fight with here.”

“Well met, Captain. Will we meet the others? These Avengers?” Sif asked. 

“Yeah, um, we all generally eat breakfast together around this time, so they’ll be coming in shortly.”

“Except for Anthony. He had a great meeting to attend.” Thor leaned forward, as did his two friends. “His wife is a formidable woman and he is smart to do her bidding.” 

“Oh, yeah. This is his building. He does a lot of business, so he’ll be around later. He is leaving with us to go back to Asgard.” 

“Captain Rogers, Your Highness, I have Sam Wilson in the elevator.” Both Sif and Fandral jumped up, looking around for the voice. 

“Thanks Jarvis.” Steve said, before turning to the new Asgardians. “It’s Jarvis. He’s a computer, well, more than that really, but he runs the tower.” 

“Fascinating.” Sif breathed out. Steve laughed. 

“Odin said the same thing. More than once. Well, are you hungry? The Bifrost makes me hungry and then dead tired.” 

“I can always eat.” Fandral announces with a wink. Steve shakes his head, but leads them toward the kitchen table. 

“Here, sit, I’ll scrounge up some food.” Thor leaned over to kiss his cheek, before going to sit with his friends. 

“I saw that! There’s going to have to be some rules in the frat house.” Steve trusted Sam’s voice. He finds the other man smiling as he walks forward. 

“Hey Sam. Thanks for coming up on such short notice.” Sam makes a sharp salute, they’d worked on ways to say hi without a hug, and then sit at the island that Steve had started putting breakfast makings on. 

“No cook today?” 

“Do you really think there is always a cook? I try to make breakfast when I can. It’s soothing, I think.” 

“You do you man. I’m a lover of food but not the process.” He winks and then spins the barstool. “Now, who are the new folks?” 

“Friend Falcon, these are two of my greatest friends from home. The Lady SIf and Fandral the Dashing.” 

“Hey nice to meet you. I hear we’ll be working together if anything goes down while these fools are off world. Glad to have you here.” 

“You are most welcome my good man.” Fandral gives Sam a grin that has him turning to Steve with a patented “are you kidding me?” look.

“You are a warrior here?” Sif asks. Steve is curious if she doesn't think he’s big enough or something. Odd considering he’s just about the same height as Fandral, and looks to be more built. Fandral is like Loki, lean. Still dangerous. 

“I was a soldier, Air Force specifically. Now I work with these clowns. Don’t worry, I won’t hold you back in a fight.” 

“I was not worried, simply interested. I have not been to Midgard before. I do not know much about your people.” 

“Then I won’t be offended by her lack of understanding. I fly. If there is time before they leave, I can show you some moves. Probably a good idea to get an idea of yours in case we actually do get called out.” 

“Ah, sparring! That is a wonderful idea. But first,” Thor glances over to Steve who is steadily making eggs and toast, “first let us eat. Elskan would you like help?” 

“I got it big guy.” Bruce came from the other side of the kitchen. His shirt was already rumpled but his glasses sat square on his face. He dropped a case by the wall before rolling up his sleeves. “I’ll make a fruit salad, Steve.” 

“Morning Dr. Banner.” Sam leaned over the island to shake his hand. 

“Hey Sam. Glad to see you back at the madhouse.” He looked over to where the two new people sat, sizing them up. “Do you both eat meat? I can cook up some ham for you.” 

Sif looked to Thor, confused. “Boar. They keep them here. So, not wild. Tastes very good.”

“Yes then, please.” Sif watched as Bruce pulled out a pan and then the package of ham from the fridge. “Do you mind if I?” She nodded at them, and he smiled. 

“Sure, come on. I would never say no to a curious mind.” Steve smiled down at his pan as the eggs cooked. He listened to Bruce explain to her what he was doing, and let her taste a piece of the smoked ham. 

He got the eggs plated and the last of the toast buttered just as the elevator opened and Clint and Nat came out. Like Bruce, she was already packed and dropped her bag on the couch before walking over. 

“Morning.” She made a beeline for the fridge where her smoothies were stocked. 

“Hey Nat. Clint. Coffee’s made.” 

“You are a god, thanks Cap.” Clint took ages to wake up if they were home and safe. Usually ingesting an entire pot on his own. “Hey, new folks. Sup?”

“Clint.” Nat sighed, shaking her head. “Hey, welcome to Earth.”

“Hello my lady--” Fandral starts and then there is an arrow at his foot. Steve has no idea where it came from.

“Just no.” Clint says with his eyes closed. Steve laughs. 

“Uh, yeah, we’re all paired off except for Dr. Banner. So, you know, put it away.” Steve started putting platters of food on the table and smiled at Thor as he came to grab plates and utensils.

“The doctor is single?” Sif asked Steve, leaning in close. 

“Yes.” He answers, just as softly. Thinking on it, he believes she might be a good match. As an Asgardian, Hulk can’t really hurt her if the worst were to happen. 

“Right, let's eat and then we’ll head down to the gym and see what these guys bring to the team.” Steve starts to fill his plate but is distracted as Jarvis speaks up again. 

“Sirs, Madams, Prince Loki has arrived.” 

“Bastard loves to make an entrance.” Clint grumbles as he pours more coffee. 

“Yes, but this bastard comes baring French pastries, so be nice or I’ll let my brother eat them all. He does love a good sweet.” 

“Oh, is that chocolate croissants? I haven’t had one of those in ages.” Bruce was eyeing the brown wrapped packages with glee. 

“It is indeed Doctor. You may have one, if you so desire.” He sat next to Steve, running one long elegant finger down his wing, fixing an errant feather. 

“Thanks, sometimes they have a mind of their own.”

“Can I speak of them now?” Fandral asks, not nearly as chagrined as he should be at this point. 

“I am surprised you were able to hold an ounce of tact at all.” Loki all but sneers and Steve is not in the mood to deal with a bitchy prince. 

“Loki, please not today.” He whispers in his ear. The prince shivers, as does Steve. He looks down to find those pale, elegant fingers tinted blue. “He really does bother you, doesn't he? Don't worry, Clint already shot at him.” 

“What do you need to know? They are wings. They are attached to his back. He can fly with them. Pretty simple really.” Sam added, probably trying to diffuse the chill between the two men. 

“Ah, but I have not seen wings on a being such as this in a very long time.” Fandral continued. 

“Just admit that you are the only one besides me in this room to have actually met a Soros before. Your attempted storytelling is not what we need now.” Loki’s hand stayed blue, the chill reaching out. Steve would be quite glad if the chill went away, but he couldn't think of a way to calm Loki. 

“Loki, my fellow. Can you not put our past away and speak kindly to me here at the home of your friends?”

“You speak to me of putting our past away? You?” How dare you, you sniveling--”

“Loki pull it back!” Sam shouted. 

All around him Steve had a vague awareness of his friends moving, but he couldn’t move. His eyes were aching with cold. Why couldn't he move his hands?

“Steve? Steve? Listen to me. Come on, the ice isn’t going to get you.” He thinks it’s Nat talking to him, and he can maybe hear Bruce in the background but it’s all echoes. 

Suddenly a warmth flares, and his body is his again. He blinks a few times before trying to focus again. In front of him Pepper is kneeling. Her hands glowing orange where they laid on his knees. His jeans were blackened under her touch, but he didn’t feel burned, just warm. 

“Steven, are you back with me?” She asked softly. He nods, but his neck hurts. Tight like his whole body. 

“What happened?” He gets out, but she doesn't answer. Instead she stands up, twists angrily and now the soft glow of her hands is actual balls of fire, and that is a thing he didn’t know she could do. He needed to talk to Tony. 

“What in the hell happened?” Steve had never seen Pepper angry. Sure he’d seen her annoyed with Tony, but the woman in front of him was actual, living, breathing fire, and it was indescribable. 

“Lady Pepper. I apologize. I allowed my upset to get to me and I lost control. It will not happen again.” Loki stopped in front of him, before falling to his knees. “Steven, I am sorry.” 

“Right, Blondie, come with me. SIf, you can stay up here, but me and this one are gonna have a talk.” Clint grounds out, grabbing Fandral’s wrist and dragging him out of the room. 

“Steve, you okay? Do you want to go down to the medbay? I can check you over. Make sure there is no damage from the ice.” Bruce leaned down, one hand out like he was about to touch him, but Steve flinched backwards, falling out of his seat. “Steve, it’s fine. Sorry.” 

“I, uh, I’m gonna...yeah.” And he runs for the open balcony door, his wings unfolding as his bare feet hit the edge of the building. 

And he flies.


	12. Time to throw an Asgardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of running away. 
> 
> Also, Thor is a soft bro

He didn’t know where he was going. He didn’t really care. In that moment all he wanted was to get far away from the embarrassment and shame. And the ice. He was running, well, flying from that as well. 

Sadly he didn’t get far. As he landed in a green field outside the city, so did Thor. His face was worried and he stalked right to Steve to hug him, accidentally squishing his wings to his back. 

“Don’t run from me. Please. I cannot help you if you run.” Thor spoke into Steve’s hair.

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” He couldn’t stop the tears if he wanted to. There was just something about Thor’s concern that allowed Steve to actually let go. “Sorry.” He mumbled into the embrace. His wings ached at the grip that Thor kept, but he didn’t complain. 

“Do not apologize elskan. Do not, not for me. I understand your pain, just please, do not run.” One big hand started to stroke the tips of Steve’s wings. Thor slowly, incrementally pulled back, but didn’t let go completely. “Now, this is a nice place to sit. Let us do that.” 

“We should go back. They’re gonna worry.” Steve let himself be arranged, despite his own words. 

“They do worry, you are correct. But they will wait. For now, let us just rest here. Just let me hold you for a moment.” His voice was soft and it hit Steve just how selfish it had been. Of course Thor worried. He cared for Steve a lot, and he’d just flown away like his problems wouldn’t follow him. 

He let Thor soothe him and did his best to forget the feeling of ice creeping along him, stopping his breath and his movements. Again. 

“My Steven. I will not let the ice take you again. You do not have to worry about it. I know that sounds impossible, but please trust me to keep you warm.” Steve noticed the tremor in Thor’s voice and vowed to never put it there again. Not on purpose. He could let this giant, soft hearted god help him. 

“Speaking of warm, what did Pepper do?” He’d not imagined that at all. 

“The Lady Pepper is more than even I know. She came in with fury, and set her hands to red to pull you out of the ice that Loki had unleashed. He is sorry by the way. He is angry with himself for losing control. I admit I do not understand why there is so much animosity between them still. It has been years.” He ran one big hand down Steve’s wing, soothing both of them, probably. “I wonder if there is more than I believed to what happened.” 

“I should thank Pepper. She’s probably worried too.” He sighed and pulled back from Thor. The big man had a tentative smile on his face. Steve leaned in to give him a soft kiss. “Thank you for coming to get me. I shouldn't have run like a toddler.”

“We all act out when we are upset. It is natural.” He stood the both up, “I am not upset with you, put that out of your mind immediately. Now, let us go back to those who love us.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Digging his toes into the soft grass, he let out a sigh before spreading his wings and pushing off into the sky. This time his flight was slower, less panicked. And he was joined by Thor. Steve had never seen him fly almost lazily, usually Mjolnir pulled him fast. It was nice. 

They landed at the tower in sync, and it took less than two seconds for the others to come running. Sam got to them first. 

“You are lucky I didn’t strap on my wings and go after you! Come inside now.” He turned to Thor, “smack him upside the head for me!” 

“Everyone, back off.” Bruce called out. “Steve, come on. I made some tea and we have a guest.” 

“My boys.” Frigga said as she stood. “I will stay until we all go home together."

“Mother, you are visiting?” Thor asked. He looked to Loki who looked abashed. 

“I felt that my son needed me. So here I am. Good that I came, since Steven needed me as well. Now, come.” She held her hands out and again, there was no way Steve was going to ignore that. He stepped forward and took her hands. She pulled him in for a light hug. 

“Drink. I brought herbs from Asgard. They will serve dual purpose today. To settle your anxieties from this morning and to keep you from feeling sick as you travel the Bifrost.” 

She turned to the others, all who were watching in fascination as Steve took touch from her. “I brought plenty. All of you who travel with us should drink some.” 

One by one, they all took a mug that Loki poured for them. The tea was sweet but smooth and Steve drank it quickly. And before he chickened out, he cleared his throat. “Sorry guys, for the spectacle. And for running.” 

“No, it is I who is sorry.” Loki chimed in. 

“Yeah, enough of that.” They all turned at the new voice, and Tony came sauntering in with Pepper, who’d changed clothes into more comfortable lounge wear. It reminded Steve again, that she’d brought him back while wearing a snappy work outfit. “Only one who should apologize is currently getting his ass kicked by Legolas. Now, Cap, you good?” 

Steve nodded. “Good. And this is Queen Frigga? Welcome to my home.” 

“Thank you for your hospitality. My husband came home with nothing but kind words to say of my sons’ new friends. I had wanted to visit, of course, though not like this.” 

“I have found, since I've been with Tony, that there is nothing that brings people together quite like a destructive incident.” Pepper added, holding her hand out to shake with the queen. “I am Pepper, Tony’s wife. If there is anything we can get you while you visit, please let me know.” 

“Again, thank you. And I believe I have you to thank for bringing Steve out of the ice. So I thank you for that. I have grown quite fond of him.” 

“Yes, we are fond as well.” Tony added before walking over and kicking Steve’s bare foot with his booted one. “Now, can we move past or do we need to debrief? We all know how Cap feels about the ice.” 

Loki opened his mouth, but then closed it again, he was probably going to apologize again. But it was Sif who broke the silence. 

“There is not a warrior I have met who does not later suffer for their actions. It does not place shame on you at all, Captain.” She said it seriously but then she leaned forward with a grin, “I could tell you stories of the time that Thor had to dress as a woman.” 

“Not today devil woman.” Thor growled out. The room erupted in laughter and that was all they needed apparently to move past the incident. 

“Sir.” Jarvis interrupted. 

“Yeah J?”

“I am aware that our visitor Fandral is Asgardian, but he might still need medical.” If a computer could sound amused, this one did. 

“Well, I guess I will go check on him then.” Bruce sighed. 

“I’ll go with.” Nat added. “Hey Jarvis. How is Clint?” 

“Mister Barton is just fine. Though the sparring room might need to be upgraded with this in mind.” He put up a hologram video of the gym, specifically the sparring room, and there is a dent in the wall approximately Fandral sized. 

“Oh, this is fascinating. Is this magic, Mister Stark?” Frigga tried to touch the hologram, making it waver. 

“No. This is science. We don’t do magic in my tower.”

“Except of course, when I am here.” Loki added with a smirk. Tony glared. They were all well aware of his feelings on the idea of magic. 

“Right, should we go check on them down stairs?” Steve asked. It didn’t seem like anyone was too worried about it, bit still. Clint put Fandral into a wall. 

“Yeah, we’re going” Bruce replied, following Nat towards the elevator. 

“And you, my friend, you are going to sit and drink more of this tea the lovely Queen brought. And we’re going to have an impromptu session, since you are clearly not doing as well as you want us to believe.” Sam said sternly. Steve dropped his head and nodded, following Sam over to the couch. 

When he sat his wings folded over himself, in a mimic of how he always used to sit when he first got defrosted. The shrink they'd made him see told him it was a defense mechanism, and Steve had snorted, because yeah no shit. That shrink didn’t last long. Tony had made him sign a pile of NDA’s and threaten his career if he spoke of Steve. It had been impressive. And Steve hadn't made any moves to find a better doctor. He’d rather just keep it all to himself. Probably not the smartest move, considering. 

While Sam was doing his best to help Steve, the rest of the folks found a different place to be. Steve was thankful for that, though in all honesty, if Frigga had stayed around, he wouldn’t have minded a hug. All the things that Sam was saying, were the same things he always said. 

Don’t hold it all on his shoulders. Talk to his friends. Write the stuff down. Rest more often. Stay away from triggers. 

The thing was, Steve didn’t do rest. Or at least, not well. He was given this body and the ability to do things with it and it felt wrong to not use it. 

“Steve.” Sam snapped his fingers in front of his face. “So you’re not listening at all. I spent all that time getting certified to be a councillor, just for you to ignore all my good advice. Fine.” 

“Sorry Sam. I’ll listen. But to be fair, I don’t think anyone expected Loki’s heartbreak to trigger me like that.” 

“Yeah, we definitely didn’t account for that. Okay, drink your tea. Take a few minutes to close your eyes. Tony is here, so I guess you guys will be leaving soon.” 

“Yeah, but will Fandral be staying behind is the question. Just how much damage was Clint able to do against an Asgardian warrior?” 

“Don’t discount him. I think we all forget that he was Shield for a long time before this whole crew got thrown together. That guy has seen things.” Sam brought up and really, he had a good point. 

“True.” Steve stood, shaking out his wings before pulling them tight to his back. “Hey Jarvis, where did everyone go?”’ 

“Everyone has come together in the gym. The Queen decided it was best to leave you alone and inquired to the area where Fandral got hurt.” 

“Thanks J-man!” Sam called out. Together they headed down to the gym as well. Steve was just as curious. 

They found the gym crowded. Frigga was sitting on a pile of mats looking regal as Clint showed off the move that threw Fandral. Only, he did it softer than he must have before. Steve could see what he’d done, using Fandral’s momentum against him. It still didn’t explain the force he had to put a dent in the wall, but Steve didn’t really care in the end.

“I seem to have gotten my wish, but the cost was more than I wanted. I am sorry.” Steve hadn't heard Loki come up to him, but then again, Loki could walk through air, so who knows. 

“It wasn't your fault. It wasn't. Lots of things had to happen for that exact incident. I don’t blame you at all. But I gotta say,” he grinned at Loki, “I don’t see what you see in him at all.” 

“Oh. You jokester. I’ll have you know, that I was young and naive. It would not happen now. I've learned to see past his smile. And perceived charm.” Loki bumped his shoulder and glanced over to his mother who was clapping at the display. “I am glad she visited. And you should now, like Odin, for them to visit here for you and means more than I really have words for. I wouldn't be surprised if she had already started planning your handfasting.” He said with a wink and Steve, he should be alarmed at how not alarmed he was by that teasing remark. 

“Aww, you want me to be your brother?” His wing slipped around Loki’s shoulders, much to the dark haired man’s surprise. 

“If I had gotten to choose, then yes I would have chosen you. But since I got that oaf, I will gladly welcome you as recompense.” 

Steve laughed. Head thrown back, his shoulders shook until tears slipped from his eyes. When he was done, he found everyone had stopped to stare at him. Surely it wasn’t so odd to see him laugh. But then again, it was, wasn't it? He’d been withdrawn and sad since he’d been here. The lack of touch had him depressed and surly. It was all changing thanks to Thor. 

“Well, who the hell knew that Cap could laugh?” Tony asked to the room. Then he went “omph” as Pepper smacked the back of his head. 

“It is so good to see you happy Steve.” She gave him the softest smiled he’d ever seen, before she said her goodbyes to everyone. “Remember Tony, you have to be back before one month. I know you’re excited to visit Asgard, but this is still your company.” She gave him a soft kiss before leaving the gym. 

“Right! Who’s ready to leave this sad sack of a planet?” Tony clapped like an idiot, but everyone followed him out of the gym. 

“Guys, I’m gonna grab my shield case.” He looked down to his feet, his bare toes wiggling on the carpet. “And shoes.” He jogged up the stairs to his room, ignoring the elevator. He made sure he had sketchbooks still in the case, and grabbed a pair of slip shoes that Tony had bought him. He didn’t worry about clothes, he knew what was waiting for him on Asgard. He made it to the balcony at the same time that Sif and Fandral were saying goodbye to their Queen. 

“You two behave.” They both made a sight bowing motion before stepping back from the image still burnt into the balcony. Steve briefly wondered if Tony would ever get it fixed at this point. 

“Sam, Clint, we’ll see you soon.” He makes a sharp salute before walking towards Thor and taking his hand. 

“Be safe you guys.” Clint called out. “Tasha, you come back to me.” She nodded sharply, before Frigga called out for Heimdall. The last thing Steve saw before the lights hit them was Loki blinking out of sight.


	13. At the edge of the rainbow bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team arrives and Tony and Bruce don't handle travel well.

Landing on the bridge was just as disorientating the second time as it was the first time. In retrospect, he did fine. Considering that both Bruce and Tony were at the edge of the bridge throwing up in the nothingness. Steve had to cover his mouth so his laugh didn’t echo in the open air of the bride. Loki didn’t follow suit. 

“Oh, Anthony, did the travel scramble you?” Steve noticed he didn't mention Bruce which was probably a good idea. He looked green enough as it was. 

“I am so,” *hiccup* “sorry, your Highness.” Bruce got out before he was back leaning over the edge. This time there were carriages waiting for them, probably because the queen was with them, so Steve helped the two queasy men into one of them. 

“Keep it together guys. Great impression you made on Heimdall.” Steve shook with his repressed laughter. He was going to hold this over their heads forever. 

“Was‘at the big guy in gold?” Tony mumbled around the hand he had covering his mouth. 

“Yeah, tall guy, big sword. Sees the universe.” Steve nodded. “Saw you empty your stomach.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Pinnacle of human perfection. We know.” Tony grumbled, “well, really, pinnacle of Soros? Who knows.” He was looking less green as they got closer to the palace.

“I do not want to do that ever again.” Bruce got out. He too, was sounding more stable. He’d taken to watching out the windows of the carriage as they pulled to a stop. 

“Welcome guests.” A tall, portly man held the door and helped Bruce and Tony down. Steve was good. Maybe it was the tea, ro the fact that he’d been through it once before, but it hadn’t bothered him this time. 

“Sadly, you are going home the same way. I’m not sure Loki can take someone with him the way he goes.” Steve found Thor standing next to his father, and left behind the others to go to him. He took the offered hand and stood close, his wings shaking out before resettling. 

“Odin, thank you for welcoming us. My team is quite excited to see your home.” 

“My home is open to you Rogerson. You and your team shall be treated as valued guests to the throne. Please, let me show them where they will rest.” He smirked, “they are looking a bit green.” 

“The Bifrost is a unique way to travel.” Bruce offered when he got closer. 

“It does take some getting used to. I am glad to see you all have made the trip in peace. Come.” He waved them all in and they followed him and Frigga who moved into his side, walking together. 

Thor leaned down with a curious look on his face. “Mother tells me that they set the same room up for you that you had last time, but I would also offer you to share with me.” 

“Oh, is that allowed?” He did not want to upset the king and queen, not even if it meant getting to cuddle with his boyfriend? partner? they had to figure that out. 

“Aye. It is and I would prefer it. Though I will understand if you think it is too fast.”

“No. Yeah, I’d like to stay with you. That’ll be good.” He hoped that his face wasn’t as red as it felt. 

“Good, then Anthony can rest in your room. Bruce will be next to Loki and Natasha has been offered the room that Sif uses when she spends time here. She has her own home on the outskirts of the city.” 

“Sounds good. I’m sure they’ll be okay with whatever. Well, Tony might complain. He is used to having whatever he wants.” 

“I heard that and I’ll have you no, that when I was at MIT I lived in the dorms! Dorms Steven! I am sure that whatever accommodations the royal family is offering us is better than college dorms.” Tony, proving that he was a child, stuck his tongue out at Steve. 

Well then. Apparently Steve should know better than to talk about his teammates where they could hear. They all stopped in the throne room and it was deja vu for Steve. 

“Now, Thor has mentioned your sleeping arrangements. Please, if anything is not to your liking, let Thor or Loki know, they will pass the message onto the appropriate person.” Frigga smiled as a maid came in with a tray. “Now, drink up.” 

“This is apple mead that should lift the weariness that Bifrost travel leaves with many. It is a specialty of Eir’s.” Loki told them as the cups were handed out. They all drank and then the cups and tray were whisked away. 

“Now, dinner will be shortly. Let my sons show you your rooms so you may freshen up. I will see you in the dining hall.” She took Odin’s arm and the two of them glided away. The team turned to Thor, who was grinning. 

“Do we gotta dress for dinner?? I hated that when I was a kid.” Tony grumbled before picking up his two suitcases. “I did pack for that, just in case. But I’d rather not.” 

“No. You do not need to dress for dinner. I would recommend it for the meeting tomorrow.” Thor snagged Steve’s shield case and slung it over his shoulder. “Come Anthony, you will be in the room we had set aside for Steve. Bruce you can come as well, you are next to Loki.” 

“I shall be your guide Lady Spider.” Loki took her bag, shouldering it easily. “Come, you will find Sif’s rooms to be well suited to you.” 

The group split, and Steve went with Thor and his teammates, down the hall that he recognized. They showed Tony his rooms, listening to him exclaim about how big everything was. 

“The size of this tub!” 

Then Bruce was shown to his room right next to Loki’s. Thor stood far from Loki’s door as Bruce looked around his room. 

“I would make it a point not to touch Loki’s door. My brother does like his tricks. The last time I tried to open it I turned to a boar for an hour.” He shuddered, “the servants tried to hunt me.” 

“Okay.” Bruce just shook his head. “I’m just going to drop my bag. Is there a place to meditate near here? Just in case.” 

“Oh, his mother’s garden is on the other side of the kitchens and it's lovely.” Steve supplied. 

“Yes, mother’s garden is a good spot to spend some time reflecting and simply being with the universe. I shall ask her if you may use it while you are here.” 

“Thanks Thor.” He closed the door behind him. “Can I look round? Could you show me? Or did you want some time together?” 

“We will have time tonight. Let me just drop Steve’s shield in our room and then I shall give you a quick tour.” Steve and Bruce waited until Thor came back with Tony. The shorter man was talking with his hands waving wildly. Thor was following along amused. 

“Sup guys. I hear we’re touring before dinner.”

“Yeah, Bruce wanted to look around. I’ve only been here the once, and I’m sure I missed stuff. So, let’s go.” Steve took Thor’s offered hand, still amazed that he could. Thor showed them the part of the palace where they were going to be sleeping and then the gardens behind the kitchen. Frigga’s garden was walled off, but he pointed it out. They met Loki and Nat near the training grounds. Nat was watching the guards spar with a glint in her eye. 

“Learning new techniques?” Stee asked her. 

“Yep. They are more battering ram than I am, but it's still good to know. They can probably teach you a thing or two.” She glanced up at him, with a smirk. “Probably easier to train with people who can touch you. I can be your coach. It might be fun.” 

“Sure, sounds good.” 

“I had hoped to meet the berserker, but Loki has spoken to me of the fear his arrival brings, so I will not ask.” They turned to find Odin standing in an enclave, one of the guards holding a sword and shield at rest. “Sorry, I did not mean to overhear, but I would enjoy seeing Steven train. If he doesn’t mind.” 

“Do we have time father?” Thor asked. 

“There is always time my son.” A mighty smile grew on the Allfather’s face. The guard raised the weapons. Steve stepped forward. 

A seasons guard was chosen to be his sparring partner. Steve let his wings stretch out, grateful that none of the spectators looked at him with anything other than admiration. He pulled his wings back and spun the sword in a few arcs, trying to get used to the weight of it. It was long and heavy and he felt uncomfortable with it. Finally he figured it wasn’t worth it. 

“Loki, my shield is in Thor’s room.” He called out to the side of the ring, hoping his friend would get his meaning. In a blink Loki was right in front of him, the shield in his hands. “Thanks.” 

Loki took the sword and Asgardian shield back to his father who only raised one eyebrow. 

“Ooh, we’re in for a show.” Tony clapped his hands together, and started taking bets. “I got 10 on Cap.” 

Steve stopped listening when Thor placed a sack of gold on him. WIth his shield on his arm, he kicked off his shoes, making a quick note to himself to look into why footwear seemed to annoy him now, and on bare feet, kicked off the packed dirt, his wings opening and pulling him up. With his free hand he beckoned his opponent. 

The fight was fast and brutal. The guard was an exceptional fighter, but he had no way to counter Steve hitting the sky. Though he didn’t even use it to his full abilities. It was actually his shield, the beloved vibranium disc, that won the fight. Steve had moves that the guard had never seen before. He threw it in an arc, dropped down to one knee, and swiped the feet out from under the guard, catching the shield in his hand as he flung himself up and over the guard. Landing on his back, he didn't have time to stop Steve from dropping down onto him, his shield’s edge hovering less than an inch from his throat. 

“I yield.” The guard called out. Steve jumped up, his wings beating and causing dust to rise. He held out a hand to help the guard up, and slid his shield onto his arm where it belonged.   
“Well done sir.” Steve offered his arm how Thor had taught him. They clasped forearms before backing away. 

“I would see you fight again. There is much we can teach each other.” The guard did a slight bow to the king as he approached, but then headed back to the side of the ring where his team was waiting. 

“Well done Steven. Well done.” Odin clasped his forearm as well, before pulling him into a tight, quick hug. “That was an enjoyment to watch, you move with incredible grace. And your weapon? None of my warriors have ever used a defensive tool in such a way.” 

“Steven is a mighty warrior, is he not father?” Thor asked, coming over to congratulate Steve. “I won handily. Anthony, Natasha and I shall be splitting the haul.” 

“Loki? Bruce? You two bet against me?” Steve was surprised.

“Ah, no. The prince and I both refused to bet. It seemed pointless. We both knew you would win.” 

“Oh, Bruce. Thank you.” 

“Yes, it is all well and done. But you are dirty Steven, and I do not appreciate dust at my table. As my sons and husband well know.” The whole group turned to find Frigga standing at the doorway, arms crossed. 

“Sorry ma’am.” He ducked his head. 

“Now my boy, it is not you I am cross with. I know my husband and therefore, I know it was he who instigated this. Now, time to clean up, dinner is waiting for us.” She turned and disappeared as quickly as she’d shown up. 

“Right. Best not to piss off the queen.” Nat offered. Steve nodded and headed to Thor’s room to get clean. 

“I shall go and calm my wife.” Odin followed behind Steve, clapping a giant hand on his shoulder. “She is not unaccustomed to us being late and showing up dirty. Do not fret.” 

Yeah, Steve was going to fret. This was a nice way to spend time, but it was not why they were there. Even a nice dinner with his friends and Thor’s family would not take away from his true purpose on Asgard.


	14. How much can Steve Rogers blush?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an entire table full of people start talking about handfastings, Steve blushes. A lot.

In his and Thor’s room, he went to the bathroom first, making sure to get himself cleaned up. He accepted the Asgardian clothing that Thor offered him, nearly choking up when he saw that someone had set aside shirts just for him, made to account for his wings. He quirked an eyebrow at Thor after the larger man had helped him with the closures. 

“Ah, well, I believe my mother quite likes you.” Thor shrugged and Steve couldn't remember ever seeing the god blush before, so it was all too easy to rib him.

“Oh, your mother likes me huh? Not you?” Steve stepped closer, hands landing on Thor’s hips. “So I should make sure to thank her then, for thinking of my needs in such a way.” 

“Alright. It was I. I let my brother take one of the first shirts that Tony tampered with, and he made sure to bring it to the royal seamstress.” 

“The royal seamstress, huh? So I’m dressed like you then? Royally. That’s making me feel some sort of way, Thor. I ain’t gonna lie.” He couldn’t stop the grin if he tried. His boyfriend was too cute.”

“Well, as consort to the prince,” he leaned forward to steal a kiss, “that is I, then it is expected that you present yourself in a proud manner.” 

“Consort, huh? In my head I’ve been calling you my boyfriend, though it is a bit juvenile.” He didn’t want to touch the proud manner of dress thing, he was dating royalty so it made sense and Steve did not want to make any problems for the man he was quickly coming to love.

“Boyfriend. Consort. Partner. I care not what you call me. As long as I can call you mine.” Thor leaned and kissed him again, softly with so much meaning behind it. When he pulled back, Steve left his eyes closed for a few seconds longer, letting it linger. 

“Okay, you officially are not allowed to say things like that when we’re ‘pposed to be eating dinner with your parents. Not when words like that make me wanna drag you to bed so I can learn all the things I never got to before.” He let his gaze stay strong as Thor realized what he said. He figured it made sense, that Thor would expect it, no way to go around having sex if people can’t touch you. It had never really bothered him, not really, but he also didn't want to disappoint the man in front of him. 

“It would not be the first time I have skipped dinner. Never before was the reasoning as important as this.” Thor’s voice had dropped, sending shudders down Steve’s spine. A delicious feeling stole over Steve and for the first time in his life he actually considered begging off from something he was supposed to do. He wanted nothing more than to say “fuck it” and let Thor bring him to that giant bed and show him what he’s been missing, but even that wonderful that he elicited wasn’t enough to override his upbringing. 

“Can we put a pin in that? I just….making your mother wait is…”

“I know elskan. Your manners are too well ingrained. That is fine, admirable even. Come, mother will be waiting.” He winked. 

“That is not helpful Thor!” His boyfriend just chuckled before taking his arm and leading him out of the bedroom. In the hall they found Bruce staring at Loki’s door. 

“Guys. It shuddered. Can doors shudder?” He looked a bit wild, but smoothed it out soon enough. “Of course doors can shudder here.” He shook his head and fell in line with them. 

“You have not yet seen all my brother can do. He does not like to show off, though his seidr is an amazing thing to witness.” 

“I am relieved as all get out that he is on our side.” Steve admitted, and Bruce laughed. 

“Me too. Any reason for me to not let the big guy out, I’m a big fan of that.” He added. 

“I am quite fond of the big guy, as you say.” Thor said, looking around Steve to see Bruce. “I understand your reluctance, it must be an experience to transform like that, but he is good fun to be around.” 

“You like him?” Bruce asked, disbelief coloring his voice. 

“Aye. I do.” 

“Are we speaking of the green beast?” Loki arrived out of nowhere as he was want to do, spooking Bruce. Both Thor and Steve were used to it. They arrived at the large dining hall and everyone else was already sitting. 

“Yes, your brother was saying that he liked him. I did not think anyone did. Aside from Tony and his odd need to like things no one else does.” 

“Brucie, I keep telling you. Strut! Hulk is part of you, don’t hate him.” Tony called out from where he was sitting next to Thor’s friends that had not stayed behind on Earth. 

Loki snorted at Tony, but moved closer to Bruce. He closed his eyes and then his hands were going blue. Steve stepped back involuntarily. He knew how big of a deal this was for Loki, to let others see him like this, but it was not long ago that his ice had hurt Steve. The blue crept up his arms and down his face and when he opened his eyes they were vibrantly red. The room had gone silent and after a few seconds, he let the color drain away and he was back to his pale skinned self. 

“You see Doctor, I know what it is like to hate a part of who you are. The only way is through, then you can learn to use it, rather than letting it use you.” Bruce just stared as Loki walked over to sit next to his mother. He was still slack jawed when Thor nudged him to get moving. 

Steve leaned down to whisper his thanks to Loki before finding his seat on the side of Odin, leaving room for Thor to sit between them. Thor's friends watched him with a clear fascination, so he leaned forward to make acquaintances. 

“Hogun and Volstagg, is it? Steve Rogers. Nice to finally meet you, Thor and Loki have spoke of you often.” 

“Well met Steve Rogers. Hogun is my name. Word of your prowess on the sparring field has been burning like fire this evening, we shall have to make visit to the training grounds during your visit.” 

“Friends! Let us drink this evening, no more talk of sparring.” The large man took a hearty swing off his tankard. “I am Volstagg, well met to all of you midgardians.”

“You are, quite possibly, the largest man I have ever met.” Tony got out before Nat smacked him upside the head, furiously whispering, “manners” at him. 

“One of his names is Volstagg the Voluminous.” Loki offered with a snort. The man just shook his head at Loki, as if he was a nuisance. Watching them all interact brought about questions, but Steve knew it was not the time. Plus, they were actually there for a reason and not just a vacation. He figured it might be up to him to keep them all on track. 

“Odin, Frigga, thank you again for your hospitality. For dinner, again. I do hope that eventually I, and perhaps my friends, can come here for a real visit. To spend time learning your city.”

“You are honored guests and will stay that way for a long time to come.” Frigga said, with a slight dip of her head. 

“We are honored indeed.” He paused as servers came in boring platters of food. “Thank you,” he murmured to the servers. Once they were gone, he looked up to find all eyes on him. He blushed, unable to help it. “As I was saying, I know that we are here on a sort of diplomatic mission, but your hospitality is still much appreciated.” 

Everyone was still staring at him. His wings tried to cover him, though there was no room where he sat and he was about to ask if there was something on his face when Loki spoke up, turning to face Frigga.

“A spring handfasting mother?” There was no smirk in his voice, he was honestly sure that there would be a wedding. 

“Aye, out under the trees at the edge of the river.” Odin added and the blush that was forming started at the top of his head. 

“Heimdall has not had a handfasting to perform in quite some time. A royal one, even longer.” Loki mused. Steve thought he might choke on his own tongue. 

“Boys, really. You are embarrassing Steven.” She turned to him with a soft smile, so he was unprepared for what she said next. “But yes. Spring. Steve should wear blue, to bring out his eyes. And the flowers will be in full bloom, so he will have the pick of our gardens to find the best bloom to match his flushed complexion.” 

Tony snickered and Nat flashed him a true smile. It wasn’t enough to lessen his embarrassment.

“Umm….I, uh….we’re here to talk about the Soros, yeah, not a wed…” He stumbled over the word, which was the wrong one anyway “Handfasting.” 

“Steven, it is okay. Do not, freak out. That is what you say, yes? My family means well.” He’d leaned in close to speak to him, but glared at his family when he finished.

“Just a week Thor A week! And they're trying to marry us off.” His whisper didn’t stay a whisper long.

Across the table Volstagg chuckled. “A week is long enough my friend! I met my first wife, the day we married. It happens here often enough”

“That don’t help in the way you think it might.” Steve got out. His face was still red, but he was calming down, he thought anyway. 

“Arranged marriages.” Natasha piped in. “Happens more often than you might think, even back on Earth. Lots of places that don’t find it antiquated. Sorry, ma’am, sir.” 

“It is fine. We do not condone it here. Volstagg got married on Vanaheim. It is my home world, and I love it but it is a bit behind us in some ways.” Frigga spoke. She was still watching Steve, but he’d leaned into Thor for support, so he was able to ignore it. Mostly. 

“Anywho. Should we talk about the reason we are here? Not that I don't want to talk about a spring wedding, cause they are lovely, but still.” Steve would not have expected Tony to be on his side as it were, in this, but he was glad that his friend was trying to reign in what was happening. 

“Indee-” Odin started, but Tony apparently wasn't done. 

“However, I get to do the bachelor party. Vegas baby!!” And there was the Tony he knew. 

“Honestly Tony, if Steve is going to marry royalty, don’t you think that they have customs more important than getting drunk, not that Steve can ever get drunk, and watching strippers?” And Bruce was officially Steve’s favorite now. 

“Bruce you're my favorite.” The doctor had a small smile on his face as Steve looked around the rest of the table. “Now, Thor and I have been dating a week. So let's stop with the wedding talk and talk about the Soros minister and why my home planet is dying.”

“Killjoy.” Tony did the stupid fake cough thing and Steve rolled his eyes. Before he could continue on with his discussion, Thor leaned in real close and whispered in his ear. 

“But can we talk about it after a few more weeks? Months? What sort of timeline do you need, elskan?” Steve squeaked. There was no other word for it. And the table erupted again. Laughing and talking over each other, Steve ignored the others and buried his flaming face into Thor’s chest. Clearly nothing was getting accomplished tonight and if he was being honest with himself, it probably wouldn’t take much longer than another week before he’d be okay with talking about weddings or handfasting, or whatever they did up here in space. 

But he was not telling Thor that.


	15. Flying with Nat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleipnir is introduced and Loki continues to show that he is a good friend when given the chance

He was finally able to get them to focus on their real reason for being there, but Frigga and Loki continued to periodically look at him with what he figured was admiration, or who knows. He wasn't actually sure what they were thinking. He was still shocked that everyone seemed to believe that he was going to marry Thor. Not that it was a bad idea, but really, a week? That was way too soon. 

After dinner, Frigga showed Bruce to her garden and Steve went with them, needing a break from the ridiculous faces that Tony was throwing at him. Walking next to the queen, she offered her arm and Steve took it gratefully. He was still working on leveling his touch deficit and she was just as instrumental to that as Thor was. 

“It is just as beautiful as I remember.” He says, when they walk under the arbor that leads to the gardens. 

“I am glad that you like it, I know the last time you were here you were given a shock.” She replied as they watched Bruce look around. Probably cataloging the different plant species. He was still a scientist, even if he was more mild mannered than Tony. 

“It is spectacular, your majesty.” Bruce says, as he stops beside them. “And you are sure that you do not mind me using it while we are here?” 

“Absolutely. As was mentioned at dinner, you are all honored guests. It is the least I can do to allow such good friends of my sons’ to use one of my favorite places.” 

“I appreciate it. Even with Loki’s display out there, it will take me a long time to ever come to terms with what I turn into. I don’t discount what he was trying to prove, but...”

“It is different, I know.” She laid a hand on his arm, and Steve noticed the normally twitchy man didn’t shy away from her touch. Maybe it was part of her seidr, putting people at ease. “I will never be able to say that I understand what you went through, but you could speak to our Eir, while you are here. Perhaps they can help you meld the two halves of yourself better.” 

“Maybe i will. I would actually like to go with Steve when he speaks to her. I know that there are questions of his life span, and I would like to be part of that conversation. If it’s okay with you.” Bruce added, trunking to Steve. He’d moved towards the tree in the center of the garden while they’d talked. 

“Yeah, Bruce, of course. But with Eir, use they. I believe it is important to them to be gendered properly.” 

“Oh, yes. Thank you. I would not want to make that mistake in front of them.” He turned to Frigga again, and smiled bashfully. “Now, this tree is fascinating. It is the Tree of Idunn is it not? When Thor and Loki first came to us, we all, or well, Steve and I made sure to read as much as we could in order to get a small glimpse of what might be true about you all.” 

“It is. The original. We have an orchard on the outside of the city, all children of this one tree. They produce the fruit that we use for ale, but this one, it is what produces the drink that Loki drinks on his name day.”

“Yeah, Thor was tellin me bout that. How the Jotun do not age as the Aesir, so Odin gives him this to keep him with you. I think that’s pretty swell.”

“Swell.” Frigga repeated with a soft smile. “Yes well, I have loved him since he was a babe that my husband found abandoned in that temple. I would not want to outlive him. It is not natural for a parent to bury their child, and it would be even more horrible if it was because of something so simple as natural aging, which we can solve. To an extent.”

“That is why I’m curious about how Steve will age. He is already long lived for a human, from the freezing, but then we learn he is not human at all, so it’s a fascinating subject to study. Not to mention, with what happened to me, the Hulk is pretty much indestructible and I am not sure how that is going to interfere with my own aging.”

Steve is a bit taken aback for not having thought about that. He remembered clearly how Bruce had so boldly put out there that he had tried to end his life but the Hulk had not let him. He wasn’t sure how old Bruce was when the accident happened that turned him into the Hulk, but perhaps his aging process had slowed to a crawl as well, perhaps it won’t just be him outliving the rest of their team. 

He would make sure that when Eir put him in whatever the soul forge was, that Bruce could be there to learn from it as well. 

“I understand that the beast inside you is not your friend, but I concur with my husband. I would love to meet him. Thor and Loki both speak so highly of his power in battle.” She shrugged one elegant shoulder and it seemed so odd, from a queen. “But we would not force the issue. Now, do you remember how you got here?” 

Bruce nodded. 

“Good, then you are welcome throughout your stay here. I would simply suggest you not try to eat the apples.” She said it with a grin and Steve really, really liked her. She reminded him a lot of his own ma. They headed out of the garden, but Bruce elected to stay and spend some time in the quiet of the plants. 

Alone, he wondered if it was out of place to ask her about what was said at the dinner table. Part of him wanted to just pretend it was never spoken of, but another, slightly bigger part of him wanted to know what it was about him that made her and Loki so certain about him. He did not get a chance to say anything however, since once they were passing the kitchens Loki appeared in front of them. The prince was wringing his hands and looked honestly distraught. Steve could not remember ever seeing him so unsure about anything. 

“Steven. I must apologize to you again.” He started. Steve was about to tell him no, he was fine, but the prince kept on. “Mother too. Natasha has seen fit to explain to me why you might be embarrassed about us making jest of a handfasting.” He was racking his mind to figure out what Nat could have told Loki, when Frigga spoke. 

“You must understand, it is not in jest. Not really. You are so kind, to everyone you meet and you are princely without any of the training that my boys have received. You make Thor smile, an honest, happy smile.” He blushed, again. And cursed his fair complexion and his instinct to be easily embarrassed. 

“And Thor, well, my oaf of a brother thinks the sun shines out of your rear. Has since he first went to midgard. I heard Anthony call him ‘heart eyes’ and I concur. If you truly think that Thor is not planning for the long term, I will be forced to warn you not to break my brother's heart.” 

“Steven does not plan to break Thor’s heart.” The queen spoke with such certainty that it helped Steve deal with the mess of emotions he was feeling, because she was right. He didn’t want to hurt Thor at all. He just felt this was all moving way too fast. 

“Yeah. I really don’t plan to. Not a bit, but like i said, it’s been a week. That’s not long enough to know if you wanna marry somebody.” 

“Yes. That is true. Again, I am sorry. You are a true and honest friend and I do not wish to put us at odds.” Loki bowed his head and nope, that wasn’t happening. Steve strode forward and wrapped his arms around the slimmer man, his wings following suit, so Loki was fully wrapped up in Steve.

“Stop apologizing, ya putz. Friends make fun of each other, that’s just how it is. I know you didn’t mean no harm. And really, being your brother doesn’t seem so bad a prospect. Let’s just shove it on a shelf for now.” Against his chest, Loki just nodded and Steve knew he’d be talking to Thor soon about why his brother was so worried that Steve was going to stop being his friend at the drop of a hat. But for now, he just squeezed and lifted, making Loki snort out a laugh. A sound that Steve hadn’t heard nearly enough. 

When he left Loki go, he caught Frigga smiling with her eyes a bit glossed over with tears. Loki wrinkled his nose when he stepped back and he smoothed out his clothes. Steve rolled his shoulders and then pulled his wings back tight against his back.

“Where are the others?” He asked, he knew here Bruce was. But he knew he’d always be worried about what kind of trouble Tony might be getting into without supervision. 

“Ah, Thor and father brought them to the stables. The lady spider mentioned seeing the guards on horseback and father got to speaking of Sleipnir and so they all wanted to meet the most legendary of Asgard’s steeds.” 

“Oh, will you show me?” 

‘Yes son, take Steve to meet the others. I must prepare the meeting hall for the morning. Please remind your father that he is meant to meet the minister at first light for a ritual.”

“Yes mother.” Steve and Loki went to walk off, but Loki stopped. “And please apologize to the kitchen staff, Anthony mentioned something about a midnight raid. I feel they should be prepared.” The queen shook her head but smiled at them before waving them off. 

“At home we can’t hardly get him to remember to eat, but here he’s talking bout raiding the royal kitchens?” 

“Anthony likes to believe that he is a man of mystery, when in fact he is simply a man who likes attention. And, a man who thinks that he has original ideas.” Loki smirked. “My brother and I have been conducting midnight kitchen raids since we were babes.” 

Steve threw his back and laughed. He could easily picture a young Thor and Loki sneaking into the kitchen and gorging on whatever sweets they could get their hands on. He was still listening to Loki talk about their childhood misdeeds when they made it to the stables. Steve had seen these the last time he was here, but Odin had been away so Steve had not gotten to see Sleipnir, his favored steed. He could see why the beast was so well thought of. 

There could never be a bigger, more beautiful horse. And that was not taking into account that it had eight legs rather than four. The big creature was prancing around the paddock, periodically tossing it’s main like he was modeling what a horse should look like. 

“He’s gorgeous. Maybe after all this is done, i could come back and sit and sketch him.” Steve says to Odin once they end up near the group. 

“That would be easily granted. Your friend, the lady spy, she says she can ride. This is true?” 

“If Nat says she can ride, then she can. She would not say anything otherwise.” 

“Then I have a treat for her.” He nodded to a man near the doors to the stables on the far side of the paddock. That was where Sleipnir slept, so Steve had not gone inside, and that explained why he was so shocked when a man led out a pure white horse with wings on her back. A pegasus. His jaw nearly hit the ground. 

“You are not the only one with wings here, my new friend.” Volstagg said loudly. Steve was too busy staring to really pay attention to him. And when Odin himself led Nat over to the new arrival and helped her up onto the steed’s back without a saddle, Steve continued to stare. 

Across the way Nat was giggling like a little girl, leaned down over the horses neck and rubbing her cheek along the braided mane. With a hefty slap on the rear end from Odin, the pegasus reared up and then took off. Nat screamed in delight as the hooves left the ground and then she was flying. Steve turned to Odin, who made his way over to him, Thor and Loki. Steve had tears in his eyes, he could feel them threatening to fall. 

“Can I?” He asks and Odin nods. Steve rubs his palms across his eyes to clear them and then toes off his boots. He takes two steps back, and opens his wings. One stretch, then another and then he pushes off the ground to go soar over the area with Nat.


	16. The last of your line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and there it is, the reveal.

The morning came softly, and Steve had started to expect all his mornings on Asgard to be like that. He slept well, a mixture of having Thor’s arms around him and being slightly tired out from the race he and Nat had partaken in with her on the pegasus. It was good that he slept well since today he would meet the minister of the Soros and that was nerve wracking. 

He looked out and saw the sun had already started to rise, which meant that somewhere below him Odin and the minister were doing whatever ritual that had been planned. Before this new part of his life he would have probably balked at the idea of a ritual, even after he’d gotten his wings. But now, now it was commonplace in his life. He wasn’t a monster, magic was real and rituals were part of daily life. Nothing to see here. 

The thought made him snort into his pillow, accidentally rousing his boyfriend. 

“What has you chuckling this early, elskan?” Thor leaned up on one elbow, his hair a mess, pillow lines over his cheek. Steve wanted to kiss him in that moment more than anything else. And he could. So he did. 

“Carry on with your laughter if that is what it brings. Good morning love. Did you sleep well?”

“I did. How bout you? You sleep good?” 

“With you in my arms, there is no such thing as a bad night of sleep.” 

“There you go bein romantic and all. I don’t guess I thought I’d ever get this, ya know? So keep it up. I like it.” Steve buried his face in Thor’s warm, naked shoulder. A bit worried he’d said too much. 

“It is my job, as your boyfriend, to romance you every day. I take my job very seriously, elskan. You went too long without touch and affection, that will not be your life moving forward,” He dropped a kiss onto Steve’s head. “Plus, I quite like how you look with a flushed face. Your blush, it goes everywhere. It’s lovely.” 

“Mmhhmm.” Steve said, mumbled into Thor’s chest. How did he say anything back to such a declaration? 

“Was that words, love? Nevermind, as much as I would enjoy staying in bed with you all day, we must rise and dress for our meeting.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” He pulled back just in time to receive another kiss, this one lingering just enough to make his heart thump harder. 

“Would you dress as an Asgardian today? Or will you dress as the Captain? What would you like to represent yourself as?” Steve smiled, his boyfriend was really thoughtful, in ways that are not easily apparent. He felt lucky to get to see this side of Thor. 

“I think I’ll dress as a bit of both. I saw leathers in my blue. So that and the shield harness, so I can keep it with me. I don’t know if you have customs about peace missions and weaponry, but I know Nat will be carrying, and it makes sense. Just in case.”

“Just in case.” Thor nodded and leaned forward to kiss his nose. “Well, let us not waste time. I am starving, someone refused to let me join in with Anthony and his midnight kitchen raid.”

“Well, if you’re upset about it, then next time you can go and I can use my own hands to --” 

“Oh, never my love. Never. That is also my job, and I will not have you taking it away from me when I have just gotten it.”

“Good, now that that is settled. Help me figure out the leathers. I thought my suit was confusing the first time Tony showed it to me.” He held up the top half and felt stupid, but there were a lot of hidden buckles going on. 

Thor chuckled but slid out of the bed. Steve felt that damned blush taking over again, but well, Thor was naked and it was a good sight. His hands were gentle as they helped him get the leathers all into place. Then the shield harness went over top of that. The magnets that Tony added to the straps clicked against the magnets in the harness and then he was dressed. 

“Ah, love, your feet?” Steve looked down and sure enough he was still barefoot. He wiggled his toes and sighed. He dug out socks and then pulled his boots on. 

“I wonder if that is a Soros thing? It’s been annoying, forcing my feet into shoes the past few weeks.” 

“We can find out.” Thor called out from the bathroom. When he came out his hair had been tamed and he slipped into his own clothes quickly. Steve took his own turn in the bathroom, trying his best to get his cowlick to say down. When he came out, he stopped shirt, one wing extended in a stretch and the other still close. There, before him, Thor stood with a blue cape attached to his normal court attire, 

“You’re...where’s the red?” He thought he knew what was going on, but if he was wrong, he didn’t want to have vocalized ‘my color’.

“Silver and red are my father’s colors. Loki always leans toward mother’s style, the greens and gold for her gardens. It is a custom to wear a family color. And you are my family now. I am honored to wear blue for you and to show others that I am yours, in the same way that you wearing Asgardian leathers shows people that you are mine.” Thor stood there, in that blue, declaring to everyone who sees him that he and Steve are partners, family, and they don’t have time for this. But Steve walks right into his chest, pushing the larger man up against the wall and kissing him with all he has. Steve does his best to tell Thor with his lips, just how important this moment is. 

He has one leg wrapped around Thor’s hip when there is an insistent knock at the door. Steve pulse away reluctantly, letting his leg drop. Thor’s hand stays on his ass, going so far as to squeeze gently, making Steve’s head fall to his chest. “Thoooor. Stop.” 

“Oy, lovebirds. Time to go.” Tony calls out in a sing-song voice. Steve extracts himself from Thor’s arms. He knows, without checking that they look like they just had a make-out session. His hair is probably a mess again. 

“We are coming.” Thor answers and there is a snicker on the other side of the door. 

“I hope not.” There is a muffled sound and then Bruce is at the door. 

“They called for breakfast before the meeting. Make yourselves presentable.”

Steve fixed his top, and helped Thor unrumple the cape, and then they stepped out together, hand in hand. 

“Ooh, power couple in the house.” Tony calls out. Nat smiles at them. 

“You two look good.” She pats Steve’s shoulder, there and gone again. He wonders if the Asgardian leathers are strong enough to keep her from getting hurt, earth clothes are not. 

Tony eyes them both, before a smarmy grin crosses his face. “So tell me again how you two are not getting married? You're all matchy matchy, I didn’t even know Shakespeare knew capes came in colors other than red.”

“Keep it up Tony and when we do get married, you ain't coming.” Steve got out before his mind caught up with his mouth. He clamped it shut, but he wasn’t fast enough. 

“Brooklyn, you told me we had to wait.” Thor spoke into his ear, making him shiver which was not ideal with his friends right there. 

“Ah ha! I knew it. Steven one thousand percent Rogers strikes again.” Tony crowed. 

“Okay no. I just, it slipped out, in response to what you said and I’m done talking about this. Breakfast. Let’s go.” He walked ahead of the others, wishing that Tony wasn’t able to rile him up so easily. Nat slipped up by his side, and leaned in close, but not touching. 

“I’m coming to the wedding right, Rogers?” He looked down at her, saw her smirking and decided there was no reason to not respond in kind. 

“Course, maid of honor, right? I expect you to wear a suit Nat.” 

“You think you’re kidding, but I’m going to hold you to that. I look sexy as hell in a suit.” 

“Well, Clint will be happy I suppose.” He chuckled, and looked up to see Loki standing next to his parents and a man who had to be the minister from Soros. Steve straightened his back, walked taller. The minister had smaller wings than Steve’s own, and they were a mottled brown. Perhaps like those of an owl. 

Frigga took a step and held out her hands. “Steven, come and meet Minister Atmos.” He walked over to her, taking her hands and letting her lead him to stand in front of the shorter man. 

“Minister Atmos, let me present Steven Rogers, he is known by his warrior name, Captain America, and he is a honored friend to my family.” Steve held his hand out, in Asgard they clasped forearms, and on Earth they shook his hands, he was not sure what to expect here. 

“Steven Rogers, it is astonishing to meet you. I am Jacoby Atmos, well met.” Atmos, clasped his forearm and Steve was glad to not have made a faux pas. 

“May I introduce my team form back home. Anthony Stark, an inventor. Bruce Banner, a scientist. And Natasha Romanoff, a warrior. We are all excited and honored to meet you.” 

There was a round of hello’s from his friends, and the minister gave a nod of recognition to each of them. 

“I know nothing of your adopted home planet Earth, except that our kind cannot touch an earthling. So forgive my lack of welcoming touch. I should be honored to get to know you over our meal.” He bowed his head a bit toward the king and queen, and Thor moved to take his hand again as they all walked into the dining hall. 

At the table, he sat in the same spot next to Thor, and instead of Bruce at his side, the minister sat next to him. Bruce sat next to Loki, and Tony and Nat were on his other side. The table was large enough for them all, but it still seemed smaller by the amount of people gathered around it. Steve was ready to ask all sorts of questions, but his ma had taught him manners over and over, so he knew enough to wait until the meal was served. 

While they waited for the servers, Loki gave him a once over, and a grin. Loki, unlike Steve, cared not for good manners, and leaned forward on his elbows. 

“The Asgardian leathers look good on you. The color is a perfect match for your suit back home.” 

“And Thor’s cape is a perfect match as well.” Tony added with a waggle of his eyebrows. Steve was about ready to start banging his head against the lovely polished wood table, but the servers arrived, carrying platter after platter of delicious smelling food. As every time they’ve eaten together, Steve waits for Frigga and Odin to serve themselves and then the princes, and then the rest of them. 

With his plate full and Odin speaking to Frigga quietly, Steve felt safe to turn a bit to Minister Atmos, and ask about his travels to Asgard. 

“Ah, the travel was inconsequential. I would have gone through much worse to make your acquaintance.” Something about the reverent way he spoke to Steve and alarm bells ringing in his head. It seemed he was not the only one, for Thor leaned over to question the minister. 

“My brother had led us to believe that my Seven is special to your people as he was the last child born before the sickness took hold, but this of course was thought to be rumors. Your arrival of course lends weight to that.” Steve had to stop himself from stealing a kiss. The way Thor handled that, without throwing Loki to the wolves, it was unreasonably sexy. Who knew court politics would be what got Steve going?

“Is that what you heard? Nothing else? I do not believe the regent would send me for something that small.” Atmos seemed almost upset at this lien of thought. 

“Regent? Do you not have royalty left? I have seen that the sickness was terrible to you, um, our people.” 

“You really do not know.” He slumped back against his chair. He twirled his beard for a moment, the white hair making a perfect curl around his finger. “We have only one of royal blood left alive. I am sitting next to him.” 

“Holy fuck.” Tony breathed out, gripping his glass. Nat was watching Steve. He could feel her eyes like a laser, but Steve, he was experiencing what Tony liked to call the blue screen of death. He was not computing. He wasn’t a prince. He was just a boy from Brooklyn. 

“Ninety four years ago, our Queen and her newborn son were stolen from our capital, neither were ever seen before. Before you disappeared you were named Mihl Iru. The last of the Iru line, and the one true king of our people.”


	17. A cabin on the coast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve reacts to what he's learned ad as always, Thor helps him through it.

“Ohhhh, me and Clint were right!” Tony spun to smack Loki, who just shrugged him off. 

“Steven, love, are you well?” Thor was there, right in front of him, he must have pushed them both back from the table. He looked up into those blue eyes he loved so much and he finally started to come back to himself. He looked around the table, everyone was watching him, he wondered briefly if this was a panic attack, but no, he was just freaked out. 

He took a deep breath and turned to Atmos, the man who had just upended his life in a way that Steve could never have planned for. 

“How...uh. Um. How do you know? Is there records or?” He hated stumbling over his words, made him feel like the little kid that no one wanted anything to do with back in the 20’s.

“There are two ways. First, if you would show me your sigil, that is the easiest, most visible way to know. All Soros are born with them, but the royal lines are different from the commoners. And secondly, and a tad less noticeable to anyone not from our planet; your eyes.” 

“My eyes? My ma always said I got them from my da, he died in the first great war.” Well, now he knew that wasn’t true. His da was really a man he never knew and his father was a king? 

Perhaps the man to his side recognized how hard this was for Steve, he softened his voice. “Your eyes are blue with green and gold, yes? The gold flecks are a constellation. The one that all royal family members are born under.”

“Wow.” Of all the people Steve didn't expect to be moved by this, Nat was sitting across from him, enraptured with the proceedings. “Steve, learning who you are like this, there are some people who never get this chance.”

He nodded, unsure that he could speak without sobbing. Thor gripped his hand tightly, a way to ground him. 

“Steven, I would never go so far as to denounce what your ma did for you. She must have been incredibly strong to raise a child who came from someone else. Your history is still your history, this is merely an addition. I want you to come with me to your birth home. I want to show you where you come from. I want that, but I will not force that. This is your decision. Our world, while sick, has still survived.”

“I want…” He cleared his throat. “I want to go. See your world. It is..” 

“A lot. I am aware.” Atmos finished.

Steve didn’t know what to do or say at this point. He kinda wanted to go bury himself in some blankets. Maybe cuddle his boyfriend for a while, pretend the world didn’t exist outside of the four walls of their bedroom. Thankfully, Loki came to his rescue. 

“I am aware that we were meant to have an actual meeting, away from the dining table, however, Steven has had a great shock and I think we can agree that what has needed to be discussed has been.” He looked around the table, all but daring anyone to interrupt him. “So, let us let Steven retire and have time to decide how he feels about what he’s learned. Minister Atmos, I would hope that your invitation for Steven to see Aerlion extends to us as well.” 

“Indeed. Any friend to our prin-- um, to Steven, is welcome.” 

“Wonderful.” Frigga said, standing. “ Thor, take Steven to the coast, it is a lovely place to think.” 

“Yes, elskan, let us go. Perhaps a flight might help.” He stood, bodily pulling Steve up with him. “We will be back, father, if you have need, send us a raven.” Steve followed along docily, not honestly caring where they went. His mind was still set in freeze, trying to actively not think about what he just learned. 

“Steven, elskan. Look at me.” Thor tilted his head up, and Steve realized that Thor must have been talking. “Can you ride? Or Should I call for a skiff?” Looking around he saw they were at the stables. Ah, riding a horse. Not a thing he had ever done before.

“A skiff, I have never ridden before.” 

“Okay, thank you. Just hold on and I’ll get one. Just stay with me a bit longer, you can fall apart once we are alone.” Steve stood there wondering what he's doing in his life to deserve a man like Thor, who seemed to always be able to anticipate what he was needing. The skiff arrives, driven by a guard. Thor shows Steve how to climb in, it’s surprisingly a lot like some of the small aircraft that Shield uses, and they take off. The coast is a vague place to be heading, but it does not take long for him to see exactly where they are going. 

Thor lands at a dock, and tosses a rope to tether the craft. It feels so old fashioned, so out of place for such a technologically advanced place. Thor leads up a rough path, putting the coast of the water to their backs. He wasn't sure if it was an ocean or a lake, but it was large. Up the path, they came across a cabin, or, what would pass as a cabin on Asgard. 

“This is father’s hunting cabin. No one will bother us here. You are free to rage or cry, to fly if that will help. Just, as before, let me help.” 

“I don’t know what I need. I feel like my whole life was a lie, my ma...I don’t…” And there were the tears he’d been holding back. He crumpled to the ground, and an instant later there were large arms wrapping around him. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed there, but eventually Thor scooped him up and carried him inside. They settled on a large, low couch and Thor’s arms tightened again. He vaguely recognized that Thor was humming or, or singing under his breath as they sat there, but he was busy trying to stop the sobbing to really pay much attention. Whatever he was doing, it was soothing enough that after a few more minutes he was able to calm down. He pulled back and found Thor watching him. His face was a mix of fondness and worry and Steve buried his face in his chest, rubbing his wet eyes on the cape that had bunched up under his face. 

“Thank you.” Steve murmured. 

“It is always my pleasure to hold you.’ 

“I keep crying all over you.”

“I am glad. Glad Steven. You held it all inside you for so long, would not accept help for so long, it is good you are letting it out.” One large hand kept patting his back. 

“Not very leadery of me.” He sniffled. Thor put his hand on Steve’s neck and gently pried his face away from his chest. 

“Steven. It is very leadery of you. As you say. Emotions are human. Aesir even. There is no shame in your tears, if I accomplish anything in the time I get to spend with you, it will be to teach you that it is quite manly to show your emotions.” He pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips and pulled back. “You have had a shock, a big one. I would be more worried if it didn’t make you upset.” 

“I’m not upset. I don’t think. Well, to be honest, I’m not sure what I’m feeling. Betrayed maybe, lost, definitely. And worried about next steps.” 

“Let us break it down into achievable actions.” 

“You sound like your brother.” Steve teased. 

“Good, he is smarter than I.” Thor added with a wink. “And he would tell you to start with the easiest problem first. So, what do you mean by lost? You are still Steven Grant Rogers of Brooklyn. Learning this new thing does not take that away. Your ma, may her soul rest in Valhalla, was still your ma. She raised you. She loved you. This new thing does not change that.” 

“Yeah, I guess. Remember when we spoke to Eir, they said something similar. I guess, it’s hard to reconcile that who I am, doesn’t change because who I was supposed to be.”

“It is like a desert.” Steve snorted but Thor carried on. “Some people like plain cake. But some people like frosting, or berries, or honeycomb. So you start with the base and the more we learn, makes you tastier.” He leans in to nip at Steve’s nose making him grin and wiggle it.   
“So, what you’re saying is you wanna bite me.” 

“Always my love.” 

“I wanna go. I wanna see. Will you come with me?” He thought that might be the thing that scared him the most, going to this new planet. He was a prince, apparently, what if he got there and then couldn’t leave? What if his people were awful? 

“You would have to pry me off of you, my love.” Thor grunted when Steve pushed back into his arms again, burying his face in the crook of his neck.” 

“‘Ank u.” He mumbled into Thor’s skin. It had taken no time at all for the smell of a thunderstorm that followed Thor around to become a soothing scent. 

“You know, I have long thought your eyes to be beautiful,“ he levered Steve up again, to look him in the eyes, “but now that I know what to look for, I see they are even more gorgeous. You have starlight in your eyes, elskan. It is extraordinary, just like everything else about you.” 

“You...I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I am so grateful. You now I’m stupidly in love with you?” 

“You deserve the best of everything. I will admit I am glad to hear that you hold me in that regard. And I love you too, more than I thought possible.” They both learned in, and the kiss that followed was everything. Comfort and love and lust and the easiest way to show him how important he was to Steve. When they pulled apart Steve was thinking about dragging Thor to the big bed in the corner, but he remembered it was Odin’s and that was a bit much for him. 

“Can we stay here tonight?” They could cuddle up on the couch, they would fit. 

“Aye. Let me send a raven back to the palace. And I will change the bedding. I do not know how long it has been there. Father has servants come out and freshen everything up when he plans to spend time here, but this was an unexpected trip.” He pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead. “You sit here, I shall get some ale, and be right back.”

Steve watched Thor move about the cabin, it was one big room, so it was easy to not lose sight of him. He switched out the sheets, wrote out a note to attach to the raven that appeared at the window. When he came back he had a tray with a bottle of ale and two glasses. There wasn't any food in the cabin, or not any fresh food, so if they wanted to eat one of them would have to either go hunt or find the nearest village. But for now this was enough. 

In the morning they would fly back to the palace, and he would apologize to his friends again, for leaving them. And he would plan a trip to his home planet. He would learn to accept this new piece of his past, But that was for tomorrow. For today, he was with the man he loved in a remote cabin, and he could just be. That was enough.


	18. Mother knows best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of talk, a bit of motherly love. And moving toward our conclusion.

In the morning, Steve let his wings stretch out to their full span. He stood in the dewy grass, barefoot and shirtless. He could see Thor out the corner of his eyes. His boyfriend was lounging on the small porch, also shirtless and shoe-less. They'd woken early and spent time in the big bed reminding each other that they truly loved each other, no matter what was to come. And now, now Steve was going to fly. He didn’t often take time to fully enjoy what his body could do, too busy hating what it wouldn’t let him do instead. But with good touch back in his life, and with new answers to what he was, it was time to learn to love himself.

He lifted off with a great gust, straight into the air. He flew in circles and a zig zag pattern. When he’d first gotten these, he’d been put through the paces by Phillips and Stark, so he knew what he could do, he just never learned to have fun doing it. Today he did spins through a flock of Asgardian geese. He followed that up by soaring to heights he'd never attempted before, before stopping and doing a controlled dive, his wings flat against his back, the ground getting closer and closer until he spread them out, catching an updrift and flattening out. 

On the ground he could see Thor standing in the grass, arms crossed across his expansive chest. His boyfriend was grinning like a fool, and Steve couldn't stop the laugh. He changed direction and headed for Thor, knocking him into the ground with a laugh. His wings were wrapped around the two of them and they finally stopped the roll with Thor underneath him, breathing heavy. 

“Did I hurt you?” Steve tried to pull back, but Thor held tight. 

“Amazing You are amazing. No, you did not hurt me.” He strained his neck up to kiss Steve, his hands traveling down Steve’s lower back and landing on his ass. They had made love that morning but the need was building again and he wasn’t opposed to getting naked right there and right then, but they were stopped by a siren cutting through the quiet of the air. 

“Guests.” Thor says and Steve thunked his head down on Thor’s collarbone. 

“Well let’s go see who it is.” He stands up, pulling Thor with him. They walk down the path and find a new skiff parked at the dock, this one carrying Hogun, Nat, Bruce and Tony.

“Hey guys. We were coming back today.” He really wanted to ask outright why they were there, disturbing his peace, but he could not be so rude to his friends.

“I am so sorry Steve, I tried to get them to stay and leave you alone.” Bruce offered, accepting Hogun’s help out of the skiff. 

“We wanted to be sure you were okay Cap.” Nat added, but Tony was looking around at everything, only stopping to leer at Steve’s still naked chest. 

“Well, I for one, wanted to come check out the little love nest you two were hiding away at. This place is gorgeous, reminds me of Tahoe, me and Pep have our own little love cabin there.”

“I had a flight earlier and then we were going to close up Odin’s cabin, and head back. I just needed some time to digest what Atmos told me.”

“We understand Steve, really.” Bruce was, as always, the voice of reason.

“We did, but we wanted to check on you. Plus Lokes and the minister most sinister went back to home world this morning, something about reading the royal palace, soooo...” Tony lost his train of thought when they came upon the cabin. “That is not a cabin.” 

“It is the Allfather’s hunting cabin.” Hogun supplied, looking bored as hell. 

“It is lovely Thor. Your parents have been so nice and welcoming.” Bruce had cleaned his glasses on his shirt and looked again. Steve couldn’t help but chuckle. He’d thought it was a bit much for a cabin as well. 

“They are real nice, it’s true.” Tony added, before poking Steve in the side with a fork he probably stole from the kitchen. “Now Spangles, how are you? Really?”

“I am...dealing. Processing.” He shrugged, not sure what else he could say. 

“And how do you feel about the whole prince thing?” Nat asked. She’d found a home on the small porch, sitting cross legged. 

“Again, processing. It’s a lot. I don’t know how to be a prince, nor am I ready to leave Earth and move to a new planet, so I hope Atmos isn’t looking for that.” 

“If I may,” Hogun seemed unsure about joining the conversation, but he powered through. “Many cultures allow for a prince to leave home, go on travels, learn from other cultures. I only met the man this morning, but he did not seem to be planning a kidnapping, but a welcome home perhaps.”

“And time moves differently here, so it might work the same on Aerlion. You have time still, on Earth, with our team.” Thor held his hand, one thumb, rubbing across his knuckles. 

“I do want to go, see the place. Thor is going to go with me. What are your plans? Are you staying on, or heading home?” Steve asked. He wasn’t sure which he preferred, except that maybe Tony not make a fool of himself if he goes to yet another new world with them. 

“Steve, whatever you want. We’re here for you, if you want to do this with just Thor then we understand. But if you want us to come with you, then of course we’re going with you.” Nat, always had his back, he appreciated it. 

“Pep gave me a month. I’m here for you spangles.” Tony shrugged, but Steve saw it for what it was and he appreciated it. Steve turned to Bruce. 

“I want to speak to Eir still, but other than that, I’m here for you Steve. I know that you said the planet was sick, if having two scientists instead of one would help, I am there for you.” 

“Well. I guess the adventure is on.” Steve grinned. Thor threw an arm over his shoulder and dropped a kiss on his head. 

“Anything you want or need before we make plans to leave Asgard?’ Thor asked. 

“I want Clint. And I think we should get Sam too. It might help to have a united front. This will be the second planet that Midgardians are visiting, we should show force. Even if it’s not needed.” 

“We can’t leave earth defenseless.” Steve did not want his absence to make things worse for his home.

‘My friend,” Thor turned to Hogun, “would you go and stay with Sif and Fnadral?” 

“I am at your call, as always your highness.” He bowed and Steve wondered if that was a thing he might need to get used to. 

“I can talk to Reed Richards. New York is home to two teams, The Fantastic Four can take up our slack. But if Hogun here goes to stay with the other two, I can also see if Rhodey can make camp at the tower. Again, just in case.” Tony was unusually serious and Steve appreciated that.

“Okay, it's a good plan. Do you have family, Hogun? Anyone to say goodbye to?” Steve asked. 

“Not any longer. My husband, he died a few years back. I will go to Midgard for you gladly, your highness.”

“Ooohhh. Your highness.” Tony pitched his voice high. Bruce smacked him. 

“I am sorry for your loss, Hogun. Thank you for agreeing to keep my home safe.”

“Am I allowed to hit him too?”’ Hogun asked Thor, eyeing Tony. Thor shook his head and Tony just grinned. Bruce smacked him again. 

“Hey, stop it.” Tony whined

“Someone has to keep you in line, your wife would not appreciate you being the one to cause an interplanetary war.” Nat reminds him. 

“Right, let’s get back to the palace so we can let Odin know what is going on. He and Loki were supposed to make plans for us to head to Aerilon anyway.” 

“Loki will most likely not be back before you leave. He is our court’s best diplomat. He will be staying with Minister Atmos to be sure your visit is as painless as possible.” Hogun offered. Steve liked hearing Thor’s friends speak highly of Loki, it always seems that the younger prince did not think they liked him at all. 

“He will have left you a note. It is our tradition.” Thor whispered in his ear. 

“Hogun, will you show our friends back home? Steven and I must close up the cabin.” 

“Yes your highness.” Hogun bowed, and Thor knocked his shoulder into his friend. 

“Why are you being so formal, friend?” 

“We have guests.” He cut his eyes over toward the others, and continued. “Plus, the loud one shows no respect for your title, nor the new title bestowed upon your intended. I am making up for his slight.”

Tony scoffed but both Bruce and Nat were nodding like they agreed with the man. Steve was pretty sure he’d never get used to being addressed as a prince, but if he was brought up in a culture where it was expected to show respect to the title, he could see why Hogun was annoyed. Plus, well, Tony took some getting used to. 

“Let us go.” He said to the others, “and remembered Anthony, you are not to touch anything. It would be awful to have an accident over the ocean.” There was a twinge of gleeful menace in Hogun’s voice and Steve decided it was best to let the man decide how to handle Tony. Surely he would not actually harm a guest of the court. 

“We’ll be right behind you. Just have to pick up our mess.” He immediately wishes he hadn’t said anything. Tony quirks and eyebrow, clearly ready to make fun of Steve, but Hogun pushes him toward the path. Steve laughs as Tony squawks at being manhandled. 

He waits til they’re gone to step into Thor’s arms. “He won’t really push Tony overboard, will he?”

“No. Of my closest friends he is the most proper. He was raised in a court too, a world long destroyed by a conquering barbarian. He knows the importance of a title, but he will not harm our friends.”

“Okay. Well, let's get the cabin cleaned up and we’ll head back. You’re dad won’t mind us sending Hogun to earth as well?” 

“No, the warriors three make home here, but they all travel at will. Now that I have calmed some and do not go out on quests any longer, they find other ways to keep themselves busy.” 

“Ah, well then perhaps he will have fun on earth. Rhodey will keep them in line.” 

It does not take them long to get the bed remade, their dishes washed and put up. They will take the fruit they foraged with them, and other than that it’s just getting dressed. They make it to the skiff shortly and head back to the palace. This time around, Thor makes sure to show Steve how to run the skiff. He was right in his earlier thoughts, it was eerily like the small aircraft Shield used. It was almost enough to make him wonder if Fury had gotten his hands on Asgardian tech. He wouldn't be surprised, Fury seemed to get his hands on a lot of things he shouldn’t. 

When they arrive back at the docks off the palace, Frigga is waiting for them with Eir. 

“Come boys, I have heard of your plans, Eir would like to speak to you before you go.” She offered her arm to Steve again, and he took it, thoroughly enjoying how she always reached out for him. 

“Did you send for Bruce? I know he wanted to speak to Eir as well.” 

“He is waiting in the healing rooms. He is a complex creature, your friend.” 

“Yes. I chose to become this, to enter that chamber even though I had no idea this is how I would turn out. His transformation was an accident. I know that he regrets it.” 

“I do not believe I can separate the two,” Eir paused, gathering their thoughts, “but I may be able to help him meld his two halves.”

“Any help is greatly appreciated,” Steve offered. “Thor, you gonna talk to your dad?”

“Aye, I will. If you are fine with just Doctor Banner staying with you, then I will let him in on our next steps.” He leaned down to give Steve a soft kiss.

“And I will go with you son, as I will be traveling with you to midgard.”

“You will?” Both Steve and Thor were surprised by that move. 

“Aye. It appears that when your father and I let you three out of our sight, mischief follows. Your father cannot leave Asgard this day, so I will. I will also be traveling to Aerlion with you.”

“Thank you mother.” Thor pressed a kiss to her cheek as well. 

“Yes, thank you, your highness.” Steve, took her offered hands and gave a soft squeeze. 

“It is Frigga, my dear. Or, you may call me mother, since despite your protests, I do believe you will and my son shall be handfasted before too long.” She left him with a quick kiss to his cheek and him sputtering. Her musical laughter trailing away as she and Thor left to speak to Odin. He turned to Eir, but they just shrugged. 

‘The Allmother was gifted with the sight, so I would not argue with her, were I you.”


	19. Do not mess with Odin's family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury continues to be an ass and Odin is the best parent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have literally no plan here, except that at some point Steve will get to his home planet. So, thanks to everyone who is coming along on this ride with me.

The group who stood before Heimdall held two princes, one queen, one Asgardian warrior and three humans, Heimdall gave each of them a nod before he moved the sword that would open the bifrost. 

“Your majesties. Travel safely.”

His third trip through the bifrost was a bit easier to his insides. When he landed on the pad of the tower he didn’t feel like throwing up, though the same could not be said for Bruce or Tony, both of whom hit their knees. 

“Welcome home sir. Mrs. Stark will be apprised of your arrival.” 

“Thanks J.” Tony got out before almost throwing up again. 

“Hey Jarvis, can you alert the others that we are here. If they didn’t see the bifrost.” 

“Certainly Captain Rogers. And may I say, welcome home to you as well.” Steve looked around the common floor kitchen and he was actually hungry, so he figured at least Thor, Hogun and Frigga might be as well. Yet another way that he was turning out to be more than what he thought he was. Thor had been right, the more he used the bifrost, the less it bothered him. 

“Thank you Jarvis. Can you have some food sent up as well, we have guests.” 

“As you wish Captain Rogers.” Steve herded them all towards the table and while he waited for food to be delivered for the rest of his team to show, he got tea going for Tony and Bruce. He heard the elevator go off but before he saw anyone, he heard Sif and Fandral speaking to the queen. 

“Your Highness. Welcome.” Sif gave a quick bow, but Fandral pulled a deeper one. 

“Ah, Sif, Fandral, I do hope that you have been behaving as befitting an emissary to the Throne.”

“Yes, your highness.” Sif responded. Fandral, probably wisely, kept this mouth shut. 

“They've been fine, ma’am.” Sam came forward. “Samuel Wilson, known as Falcon around these parts.”

“Well met Master Wilson. And you have been the one tasked to being in charge of our warriors?”

“As much as anyone. Me and another of the Avengers, Clint. I believe you met him? Or was that just The King?” Sam sat next to Bruce, checking on the scientist who was looking green in a way that was different than normal. 

“Mother, food shall arrive, soon, would you like a small something to snack on?” Thor asked, kneeling down by her side. There was another ding, the elevator arriving again. Three carts were pushed in by kitchen staff, followed quickly by Pepper. 

“Tony!” She rushed over to his side, and he lifted his head, his face still pale from losing his lunch again. 

“Hey Pep. I would not recommend travel via bifrost, that thing does not play around.” She kissed his forehead and pushed the tea that Steve had made towards him. “Have you met the queen yet? Frigga, this is my wife, Pepper Potts. She is too good to take the Stark name.” 

“Ah yes, the phoenix. We met briefly when I was last here, but in the upset, we did not get time to talk.” Frigga gave Pepper a once over, before nodding gently. 

“Phoenix?” Tony asked, and Frigga looked confused. 

“She does burst into flames, does she not? I am old, but not senile.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Bruce put his tea cup down, before pulling his glasses off to clean them on his shirt. “Extremis, Tony. To someone from a world where mythical things are real, a phoenix is not a big leap.” 

“Oh.” Tony offered, and Steve was tired of feeling left out. 

“What is Extremis Tony?” Before Tony could answer, Pepper squared her shoulders up.

“A year before you were thawed out Steven, a man kidnapped me. He wanted to make Tony hurt, so he hurt me. He shot me up with a very volatile compound that killed everyone else who got it. Tony was able to get it stabilized.” She looked up at him, and he saw her irises go red. “I can control it. It doesn’t control me.” 

“Of course it doesn't, dear. You are a formidable warrior in your own right.” Frigga laid her hand on Pepper’s arm, ignoring the steam that rose. “Now, I’m not up to date with your Midgard delicacies, could you help me find something small to nibble on?”

As the two women walked towards the carts, Nat came in with Clint, both of them looking pleased to be back in touching distance again. 

“Steve-o. I hear there is news.” He did a quick glance around the room, landing on Hogun. “And we have a new person. Does he need to get thrown into a wall as well?” 

Hogun looked offended and Fadnral, made an aborted cough sound before stuffing a piece of something pink and glazed in his mouth. 

“Hey Clint. Hogun is here to stay with the others, you’re coming with us.” 

“What changed?’ he asked, ever alert.

“The princes desire a united front.” Hogun offered. 

“Lokes isn’t even here.” Clint pointed out. 

“Ah, yeah, um...” Steve stutered. 

“Clint, Clint, we were right! Captain Tight Pants is a prince!” Tony yelled out, drawing every eye in the room. 

“Are you sure I cannot hit him? Hogun gritted out. 

“Stand down,” Nat told him, prowling over to Tony. She pinched his chin and lifted his head. “Tony, now would be a good time to read the room. You think it's funny, being you, but when there is royalty involved, you have to show respect. Because while Steve won’t say anything, the warriors raised in that style will. I’m gonna give him the go ahead next time.” 

Tony actually looked like he was thinking about it, and Bruce touched his shoulder gently. “Why don’t we go down to the lab and call Richards? We still need to get in touch with him. And we’re going to have to talk to Fury, so Steve, you and the spy twins got that right?” 

“Yes, Bruce. I’ll talk to Fury. And let me know if Richards gives you trouble.” Tony waved him off, and Steve assumed that Pepper would follow them, but she continued to sit with Frigga, watching everyone with a shrewd eye. 

Hogun approached her, his head tilted slightly in respect. “I apologize my lady, for speaking rudely of your husband in your own home, but he is the stupidest smart person I have ever met.” 

Pepper huffed out a laugh. “Yes, that's my Tony. I would make excuses, but if I started, I would have to keep going. I should tell you, I know things are different where you are from, but here, Tony and a lot of others use humor to deal with situations they cannot control. Not an excuse, just something for you to think about.” She stood and brushed off invisible dirt on her linen skirt. “Now, will you all be here for long?” 

“Ah, the three Asgardians are staying once Tony talks to Richards. I uh, I want us to show a united font when I go to meet uh…”

“His people. When he goes to meet his people, as he is a prince.” Nat finished. Clint had a hand over his mouth and he was trying not to jump with glee. 

Sam just stood and walked over, walking a circle around Steve and Thor, the two of them did not separate but a few inches from each other. “A prince huh? I can see it. The way you stand, the way you always fight for what’s right. Okay.” He made a salute. “So what do I need to take with me?” 

“We shall leave from here to Asgard before leaving for Aerilon. Only pack essentials, your armor definitely. Your everyday and ceremonial clothing shall be provided by the royal seamstresses.” Frigga told them all. 

“Sweet!” Clint crowed. “I’m gonna go through my kit. Steve let me know when Fury gets here, I’ll help you handle that.”

“Yeah. Clint. O’course.” His stomach rumbled. Loudly. Making everyone turn to him. “I’m just gonna grab a bite first. If Fandral hasn't eaten it all.” 

“There is more of these lovely sweets.” Sif held aloft a brownie. Something sweet did sound good, but he needed real food first. 

“I see a dish of pasta Brooklyn, want me to grab that from the clutches of my fiends?” Thor asked, he’d gone to look over the offerings. 

“Yeah, pasta sounds great. Thanks.” He sat next to Sif, who was slowly taking apart a type of hand pie.

“Your cuisine is quite varied here. Clint took us for pizza. It was delicious.” Steve swallowed the bite he’d just taken before speaking. 

“That doesn’t surprise me. Clint’s favorite food is pizza. We’ve eaten a lot of it since they defrosted me.”

“I quite enjoyed the boar. I mean, ham, that the curly haired one made.” If she was trying to be discreet, it wasn’t really working. 

“Bruce is a very good cook.” Thor said, when he sat down with a plate full of fried chicken. “Have you tried the fowl? It is much sweeter than what we have back home.” 

Sif took the offered bite, chewing slowly. “It is quite good. All the food I have tried has been good. I did not like the drink that Clint gave us. The dark one. Bitter as hell.” 

“Ahh, coffee.” Steve grinned. “You can make it sweeter. I put milk and sugar in mine. There are stores all over, where you can go and get coffee that doesn’t taste at all of coffee.” 

“Ah, excuse me sir, I believe i am getting hacked.” Jarvis’s voice was all weird, and right as he was done talking, the elevator door opened, spilling out Fury, Coulson and Maria hill. 

“Not again.” Steve sighed out. He stood, and when he walked around the table, he let his wings unfurl, shaking them out. It was a sign of unease, he had learned that early, but it could also be a intimidation tactic to those who thought him weird. Which was the three in front of him. Fury wanted to control him, Coulson wanted to study him and Maria Hill, she just wanted him to get out of her way. He wasn’t going to give any of them what they want. 

“Madam.” Fury started nad Steve heard a sword drawn. Shit. 

“Is there a total lack of respect on this godsforsaken planet?” Hogun held the tip of his sword to Fury’s throat. The man actually looked surprised for a split second before he masked his features. Hogun continued, taking a step forward. “You will call her Your Majesty, or The Allmother, or if you are feeling totally incapable of respect, you may call her Frigga, mother to Thor, father to Odin, The Goddess of Motherhood.”

“Call off your guard dog, Rogers.” Fury barked. Hogun’s blade got closer. 

“Please let me kill him, my prince.” The warrior asked. 

“No.” Both Thor and Steve answered. Fury raised the one eyebrow. 

“Interesting.” Fury said, and Frigga strode forward, just as the rainbow bridge rocked the tower yet again. 

“Enough.” Frigga said, her voice laced with anger. Coulson opened his mouth to say something but Frigga just looked at him. “I said enough.” 

Odin strode in with Loki at his side. “My wife, you had need of me?” 

“This one reaches for more power than he should.” She nods at Fury. Steve watches Odin glare at the man. 

“And for that you stole their voices?” He asked, amused. 

“I could not listen to them a moment longer. They were upsetting my boys.” In front of them, all three were trying to speak, mouth moving rapidly but with no sound coming out. Odin watched and after a few moments, motioned for Maria to come forward. 

“You look the most likely to think before speaking. May I trust that is true?’ He asked. She nodded, her attention solely on the king. “Good, now speak.” 

“Your highness, welcome to earth.” 

“This is not my first time here, nor will it be my last. Unless of course, the man in black continues to think that he can control what I, or my family does. And let me be clear when I say that Steven Rogerson and his team are my family.” He paused, watching Maria, before continuing on. “Now, there has almost been an incident twice, and I have been called from my home twice. I rule a kingdom, young miss and that is time consuming work. I do not have time to keep coming here. So, what is going to happen is you are going to take me to the leader of his fine planet, and we shall talk.” 

“I am sorry, your highness but Earth does not work like that. There are many countries, each with its own leader. Getting them all in one place is a logistical nightmare, not that it is even possible.” 

“You are telling me it can not be done.” 

“I am telling you, your highness, that if it can be done, I do not have the tools. I have the will, though.” She looked ashamed that she could not do what he asked. 

“Very well. Frigga, my queen, please stay with Thor. Steven, to me.” Steve walked over to him, wondering what his next step was. “Loki?’ 

“Yes, father.” He came close, his eyes twinkling. 

“Take me to where the leader of Midgard resides. I will go to the person who can do what I ask.” 

“Yes, father.” Steve barely had time to recognize the glee in Loki’s voice, before they blinked out of existence, his whole body folding in on itself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
